


Blood Moon

by RubyRubanRose656



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 33,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyRubanRose656/pseuds/RubyRubanRose656
Summary: Jaune Arc had perished in his home world by the indirect hands of Cardin Winchester and the hands of an Ursa, now having been reborn in earth and having a normal life until the game Yggdrasil had came out and enticed the blood man with customization. Now 17 Years had passed with tons of adventures with his guild ‘Blood Moon’ jaune waits for the game to shut down...only for it to not be the case.
Comments: 112
Kudos: 17





	1. Guild Sheet(V2)

Notes: Hey listen doods, I wanna say something. This guild was greatly assisted by a great person, who didn’t need to do much but did so anyway. So meant you doods to show Don Orbit so much needed love, because he’s awesome and he makes amazing stories. He even helped me make this new story as closely tied into the anime lore.  
But that comes to something I regretfully must say, I’m greatly troubled by this term Power Scaling. Don warned me how fanatical people are to the power scale, so I wish to say this now. `Blood Moon‘ is just a story not for the power alone, but to immerse yourself in the story so please don’t take offense to something power related.  
But in any case, please enjoy dood, but if you have ideas you want me to do or an OC to add, just pm it to me and we can discuss it.

-Edited by Don Orbit-  
-Overlord Guild-  
Guild Name: Cult of the Blood Moon  
Leader: Jaune Arc  
Jaune is a 42 years old man reborn in Japan after being killed by an Ursa Major. Jaune worked as technical manager to one of the country's leading tech giants in the country, but due to the amount of time he invested in his job meant he never got married. However, when he was twenty five, YGGDRASIL came out, which drew Jaune into it with its greatest marketing campaign `Player Customization‘. When Jaune entered the game, he picked vampire as his racial class under a specific play style. He was a member of the original 10, which formed the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown, but due to many arguments with its members, the blonde man had left in anger. In 2138, when the game of YGGDRASIL was on its final legs, Jaune has become one of YGGDRASIL’s best Necrotic Summoners/Blood Mages and leader of his own guild ‘Cult of the Blood Moon‘  
Guardian NPCs-  
-[First Floor Guardian] Snowdown  
Snowdown is a heavily buff Lycanthrope, also known as a werewolf. He is an incredibly kind man who would more likely give a meal to a passing stranger then eating him, but that’s his personality. Still he is also the first line of defense as he takes that position incredibly seriously. Snow is perhaps the strongest unarmed fighter in all of Blood Moon, even surpassing some members of the guild in terms of unarmed physical attack. However when push comes to shove, the man will undergo a transformation turning into a snow-white pelted alpha werewolf, which his physical parameters will increase several fold. Snow’s creator ‘LayPipe’nPassGas‘ had built snow with a theme of a top notch hero with a heart of gold.  
-[Second Floor Guardian] Vail  
Vail is a predatory slime in human form, which unlike most heteromorphic NPCs, holds a sharp contrast to what the race they were selected for. Vail seemed to be a sharp turn from that usual stereotype as he is an incredibly calm and calculating individual, who is observing everything around him with great interest. Being a guardian meant analyzing the enemy as that’s what he’s been programmed to do before engaging the enemy. But if he has taken a lot of damage, Vail would revert to his slime form in which he will attack extremely aggressively. Vails creator ‘StrawberryPoptart‘ had nothing in mind when creating him rather than the need to have diversity among the heteromorphs in Blood Moon  
-[Third Floor Guardian] Evangeline  
Evan is no girl to be messed with, because she was created to be one of the strongest destruction and elemental mages there are along with having quite a few levels in the Druid and Divine Classes. Evan only had 10 levels in her racial class, which was Forest Spirit which gave bonus skills in elemental magic. Her looks take after greatly from her creator. She looks young, almost in her early twenties, with long flowing blonde hair and her outfit is animal hides especially containing her large ‘Assets‘. Her creator ‘About37Cats‘ inspired her NPC to be a mage, that is one with nature.  
-[Fourth Floor Guardian] Pelt  
Pelt is a Chimera Beastman with the body of a human, a snake like tail for whip and jab like attacks and the head of a goat with blue fit and spiral horns. Pelt is meant to be the highest damage dealer with a sword, which he carries: a large cleaver sword with only one hand as to show just how much strength this beast possesses. Pelt is actually incredibly intelligent and cunning in battle and he learns about the opponents he faces during the battles, so the longer he is in an extended combat situation, the more he learns and adapts to the situation. ‘GaryBuseysTeeth‘ was Pelt's creator and had no theme or idea for his creation rather than to have a 7ft beast to inspire fear into invaders.  
-[Fifth Floor Guardian] Drevis  
Drevis was made to be a soft spoken, kind and charismatic individual, who could be as kind to you in one moment before shoving his foot up your ass the second. His tongue, when not concealing his true nature could send nuns running away with tears. Drevis was created with the devil racial class, but was enhanced enough to reach archdevil to be strong enough to be placed in the guild as a floor guardian. But Drevis’s role in the guild doesn’t end there as he was also given the task to manage the guild's treasury and finances. The devil was heavily known to use black, dark fire and negative magic as a way of combat, but if these fail to bring down his enemies he also carries a divine class bo-staff as a weapon. Drevis’s Creator ‚I DROP ACID‘ came up with his design as a way to ensure the guild was under good hands financially and guarded the guild from anyone, who dared to take their treasures.  
-[Sixth Floor Guardian] Lady Yu  
Yu was built to be the absolute defense, which her defensive rating is almost known throughout the entire game. Yu is one of the few human NPCs within Blood Moon. She carries a near oversized body cross shield, which has a custom divine rarity. It’s unbreakable with even a super tier spell incapable of shattering the shield, however due to Yu’s absolute defense meant she has no way of counter, so unlike the rest of the floor guardians, she must rely on troops such as low tier and mid tier undead along with summoned creatures. Yu’s Creator ‘The Guy who Killed You‘ built her under the philosophy that an unbeatable defense can de-escalate a fight, which was proven wrong as she was killed after a thousand man raid on Blood Moon.  
-[Seventh Floor Guardian] Weather  
Weather is a human NPC, who looks like a beautiful woman with long purple hair. However, she is the greatest swordswoman in all of Blood Moon, which outclassed Pride, who was an excelled swordsman on his own. But Weather has multiple classes in various swordsmen and blade related classes to which she can wield 3 swords at once like dual wielding and pulling a Zoro by using her mouth to carry the third sword. But her true strength lies within the single handed sword style to which her entire skill focuses on a single sword, which is more dangerous and versatile then three sword. ‘likes it rough‘ who was Weathers creator, had built her as someone, who’s skill with swords were unmatched even by some members of the guild.  
-[Eight Floor Guardian] Noir   
Noir, who looks like a beautiful human woman was a deceiving skin as she was actually an automation, who carried a rare and highly dangerous class called `Puppeteer‘, which essentially allowed her to create and control undead like puppets with strings. This was heavily dangerous as this made the undead increasingly difficult to combat against since someone was actively controlling them. Noir was also a mid tier necromancer to continuously create undead as to continue her unrelenting assault. Noir's creator ‘Duuuuuuuude‘ made her reflect on a profession in his favorite anime called ‘Naruto‘, which was the only reason for her creation.  
-[Ninth Floor Guardian] Pineclaw  
Pineclaw is the only created NPC to have exploited a passive buff into a full blown skill. Pine is often shown radiating a circle of influence to which luck is bolstered dramatically, which most things that aren’t likely to happen could happen, due to the increase of luck. And that is why Pine has been among all of Blood Moon’s dungeon raids as her influence of luck also affected drop rates which increased the drop chance of data crystals, high loot and sometimes world items, though extremely rare even with Pine’s Luck. Pine is a treant woman with an appearance of a humanoid, that is basically a tree, and with no direct offensive or defensive skills. She’s the weakest among the floor guardians. Pines creator ‘MenstroSexual‘ had built her idea, that luck can be exploited maliciously like a skill.  
-[Tenth Floor Guardian] Pride  
Pride is the only Undead Created NPC by the members of Blood Moon, which is a zombie with a higher tier of Frankenstein. Pride is the slowest of the guardians, which several did manage to get passed, only to expose, that he wielded items that greatly enhanced his speed. Even if it was a brief moment, despite his slow speed, Pride has shown to be a heavy hitter and the master of the sword, which he carries. A divine class nodachi he carries on his hip, which the longer he holds the sword, gradually increases his speed until he is running back and forth on the floor he’s guarding like a race track. Pride’s creator ‘ItAintGonnaSuckItself‘ built him under a theme that the longer Pride is in combat, the faster he will be.  
-[Eleventh Floor Guardian] Strawberry   
Berry was the best NPC Assassin ever made by the Blood Moon guild as her very skill set and equipment, which had been upgraded to legendary rarity, focus on stealth. Berry is a Wraith NPC, but unlike traditional Wraiths, who have a ghostly form, Berry seems to have a stable and physical body. She is not to be taken lightly as her skills greatly involves stealth and has been given very powerful spells, that seems to ‘manipulate‘ time, which allows Berry to speed up her body or slow down others, including slowing down casting time or even refreshing the cooldowns on allies, making her feared even outside of the guild and causing her to be named the third strongest NPC in Blood Moon. Berrys creator ‚AaAaAAaaAAAaAAAAA‘ built her to be the shadows incarnate.  
-[Twelfth Floor Guardian] Koshi  
Koshi was a demon of the highest caliber, which was ‘Demon Lord‘, and held powerful classes centered around summoning and negative and instant death magic. This allowed Koshi to summon various demon creatures easily, while lashing out with various death spells towards her enemies to kill them as quickly as possible. Though this is meant to be a quick solution as she can’t handle an extended combat situation, despite such quick attack power had given her The title of Blood Moon’s second strongest NPC. Koshi’s creator ‘Kyle Ate My KFC‘ wanted to create a powerful demon lord woman, who was equally as sexy as to break down stereotypes of men being powerful. The creator was hardcore PC.  
-[Thirteenth Floor Guardian] Execrux  
Exec was created to be a fallen angel with a dark priest classification. So instead of the normal angel classes, who focus on buffing their allies, as a fallen angel Exec focuses completely on debuffing his enemies. He was also an ascended seraph, which is basically angels, who chose to be a deity themselves rather than serve one. Exec specializes in divine magic, angel summonings and holy elemental damage, but despite all of his special abilities, he wields a divine class item known as Holy Mace, which is incredibly enchanted with holy and divine damage. Exec was labeled to be Blood Moon’s strongest NPC and the final line of defense as when anyone could defeat him, it would mean they were more than a match with the guild members. Exec creator ‘IfISuckItsMyDad‘ held the theme of an extremely powerful fallen angel serving the guild as their leader was an undead.

Non Guardian NPCs-  
-Sebastian Michales -Head Butler-   
Sebastian was made to be the best butler in the entirety of the game. Sebastian was made to do every chore imaginable and with 100% efficiency. He has the appearance of an adult human with pale skin and jet black hair but he is in fact an archdemon, which allows the butler to have enhanced speed, agility, defense and power though when told to get serious Sebastian will undergo a transformation and turn into his monstrous form with a giant crow-like demon. His creator ‘ShaqDaddyLong‘ had designed Sebastian to be based on a loyal butler, who would do the impossible to please the members of Blood Moon  
-Lilith -Crafter-   
Lilith was a woman, who looked like a neatly dressed worker woman, which would be the case for the guild members, if not for the back of her charred skin and flaming head, Lilith isn’t a fighter despite having some levels placed in the fire elemental magic category. The woman’s true shine is through craft be it metal, wood, jewelry, smithing, enchanting or alchemy. She is one of the best crafters of multiple fields and her work is second to none, besides smithing which the title as best blacksmith goes to Argem. Her creator ‘An18InchDildo‘ didn’t really have a set theme when creating Lilith, but rather needed one of the game's greatest craftswomen to make basically anything given enough material.  
-Argem Chaser -Blacksmith-   
Argem is a dwarf, which people call quite often to be one of the greatest blacksmithing cultures in the world and only few managed to compete with such craftsmanship. Argem's level in smithy is so great, that he’s often shown building divine weapons as easily as baking. But when the dwarf is called out for a mission, he’s known to be quite the warrior, though not as great as one of the floor guardians Argem was known to hold his own against a party of 7 lv50s single handedly. ‘Finger Lickin Good‘, who was Argem’s creator, had built him under the theme of a grand blacksmith, who has no bounds in his work, but would raise his hammer in defense of Blood Moon.  
-Nikolai -Hunter-   
Nikolai, who was perhaps one of the few only human NPCs created by one of the human members of the guild, ‘MASTERBAITER‘, was made be the an unrelenting and loyal hunter for Blood Moon and an NPC with a favored use for the gunner class. Niko, being a human, has no racial class, meaning he had to rely on firearms and basic melee weapons for combat along with explosive talismans. Nikolai was created to be a military advisor to the current guild leader as his entire character was modeled after MASTERBAITER's military career.  
-Alice Sauce -Head Chef-  
Alice, who was also one of the few only human NPCs created by a human member of blood moon. However unlike the rest of the NPCs, Alice only has 35 levels on her character, though another reason why she was different was because Alice wasn’t made to fight, but to be the greatest chef in the entirety of Blood Moon. Anything cooked from this woman would instantly elevate to a five star meal. Even just a ham sandwich would taste far more delicious than it looks.  
Andra -Divine Angel-   
Andra is perhaps one of the few magic caster’s in the entirety of Blood Moon and perhaps the only character of the guild to have a angelic heteromorphic race, her appearance was that to simulate an angelic woman including white feather wings and a bright golden halo over her head. Andra is one of the strongest divine caster’s almost reaching the level of her creator though she’s also just a pure magic caster so she lacks stats on her physical portion of her character. Her creator ‘Hopeful One’ wanted to add diversity within the guild and add a way to combat undead in case any heteromorphic undead attacked the guild

Blood Maid’s and Butler-  
-Alastor -Blood Butler-  
The second butler to have been built by the exact same person to have built Sebastian. Alastor is the first and only butler in a team of battle maids and while the man isn’t built for combat at all, he has quite a few points put into the gunner class to have been maxed out. A Alastor who was an automaton looking like a young boy with green hair, was often called Death Machine Golem, due to the butler wielding a massive gatling gun. Other than wielding the massive weapon, Alastor is often the go to whenever Sebastian is out on a mission or serving their lord personally. Alastors creator ‘IT’S NOT A PHASE MOM‘ had built it under the impression of a cute boy with a massive weapon.  
-Ishtar -Blood Maid-   
Ishtar was made in a team of battle maids, that several members of Blood Moon created as a form of deeper bond such as brother and sisterhoods. Ishtar was perhaps the least standing out individual as she was a human but she held high levels in the swordsmen and samurai class. As such she wields a large nodachi katana, which she twirls around as if it was lighter than a stick, but sharp enough to cut through some of the toughest metals  
-Hero -Blood Maid-   
Hero was made as a part of the battle maids. Hero was created as a true vampire woman, who had a lot of her levels placed in blood magic almost as strong as a player themselves, because of what a powerful blood mage she is, but her skills are definitely known to be praised.  
-Ragna -Blood Maid-   
Another member of the battle maids was Ragna, who is an automaton woman and was created to be a jack of all trades with several classes in quite a few production and mage classes as a way to be prepared for a variety of situations that calls for it. Though despite being a jack, she isn’t above average in most of her abilities since she isn’t overly skilled.  
-Aurora -Blood Maid-   
The next member of the battle maids is Aurora. She was a Dragonoid woman, who was created to be the healer of the guild. Despite her enormous power in healing, she also held a dragon summon as her main means to attack and with a lot of her classes being dragon based. It buffed her pet so much, that it’s equivalent to an 80lv monster.  
Guild Rank: #4  
Governmental System: The Guild Primarily is ruled under a sort of monarchy with the guild master acts as king and leader.  
Specialization: Cult of the Blood Moon primarily focused on dungeon raids.  
Race Majority: Mostly heteromorphs with a few humans and demi-humans.  
Economy Majority: Blood Moon has adopted the western world of capitalism meaning all goods and services are required to be paid for.  
Guild Size: Former 30 Members.  
-Guild Membership-  
Jaune Arc  
Hopeful One  
LayPipe’nPassGas  
StrawberryPoptart  
About37Cats  
GaryBuseysTeeth  
I DROP ACID  
TheGuywhoKilledYou  
likes it rough  
Duuuuuuuude  
Menstrosexual   
ItAintGonnaSuckItself  
AaAaAAaaAAAaAAAAA  
Kyle Ate My KFC  
IfISuckItsMyDad  
ShaqDaddyLong  
An18InchDildo  
Finger Lickin Good  
MASTERBAITER  
IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM  
JustAHarmlessPotato  
RejectedBachelorContestant  
NotFunnyAtAll  
BluntMachete  
KnewTooMuch  
Eviscerated  
PennywiseTheClown  
InstaPrincess  
CrazyCatLady  
Balzaq

Dungeon Location- Helheim  
Dungeon Name: Nidafjoll  
Dungeon Layout-  
Outer Tunnels: These tunnels were made to simulate the catacombs and remodeled after the Catacombs found under Paris (France), where bones and skulls decorated the walls.  
First Floor: Simulates a vast mass of snow mountains, where dozens of white pelted wolves and werewolves led by their alpha would hunt down intruders.  
Second Floor: Made similar to a very muggy swamp, where slimes were known to be from. The predatory slime uses these murky waters and deep fog to hide its presence.  
Third Floor: A very dense forest with multiple tree types. The Destruction Mage within it would defeat the intruders.  
Fourth Floor: Perhaps the smallest floor on Blood Moon is simply a room lit with blue fire, large enough for a battle with the Goat Chimera Beast Creature and providing no cover for the invaders whatsoever.  
Fifth Floor: Designed to be a large almost seemingly endless row of books in shelves with the guardian Drevis reading at the exit as he is waiting to confront the targets.  
Sixth Floor: A rocky underpass of a mountain where a woman with a massive shield stood against the enemies, while minions and natural rocks fell down.  
Seventh Floor: Incredibly simple with being a windy plain with a warm sun overhead even if it’s artificial, but a sole woman would appear before the intruders who was the greatest swords woman of the guild.  
Eighth Floor: Perhaps the creepiest of the floors as it is shown to be an abandoned shopping complex with multiple puppet stores with a dark ceiling overhead and a very fearful tone with a lone woman saying ‘LaLa‘ to herself at the exit.  
Ninth Floor: Shown to be a heavily dense forest of trees without leaves, showing that it was probably in some sort of winter even with the cold, however a lone woman stands in the middle of the forest awaiting for the intruders.  
Tenth Floor: Made to look like an extended version of the bone wall catacombs in the outer tunnels, however at the end of said ‘tunnels‘ is a mass grave mound surrounded by stone spires where a lone individual stood on top.  
Eleventh Floor: Essentially an abandoned hospital floor with shadows all over the place. It takes the fear factor up several notches though not as creepy as the eight floor until reaching the end is where a woman in a shadow cloak waits.  
Twelfth Floor: Mimicking the biblical form of the fifth circle of hell ‘Violence‘ where there is a large blood lake that holds a powerful fire enchantment, which seemed to be stronger for those with a more evil karma. However in the middle of the lake, an island is where the exit and the guardian waits.  
Thirteenth Floor: The second smallest floor in Blood Moon, but also the most difficult as it only shows a set of double golden doors on top of a large stone stairs and a barren room filled with stone and pillars and an 8 feet tall guardian called Execrux stood in the way between the guild members of Blood Moon and the intruders.  
Fourteenth Floor: Designed to be the personal rooms of each and every guild member to have their own personal space to which each has a custom divine rarity lock with an equally custom key, which only the respective key holders can enter a specified room along with having the servant quarters and personal rooms for the guardians and a cafeteria. This also included a blood farm of Human NPCs with extremely low levels and a training grounds personally crafted by jaune.  
Fifthteenth Floor: The fifthteenth floor is often referred to as the commercial level as multiple shops were set up there as a way to generate an income among the NPCs of Blood Moon and even having Lv1 Built NPCs to man those shops.  
Sixteenth Floor: The sixteenth floor is the grand hallway, that leads into the exalted into the grand throne room of the guild where the leader and the guild shall wait for any and all intruders.


	2. Chapter 1: Last Day

Chapter 1: Final Day  
Note: alright my doods! Here is the first chapter of blood moon! So I wanna explain a couple things involving the series and overall lore. Don Orbit who greatly assisted on this story's plot line and he gave me a link to read the Light Novel which has A LOT more information on the series then the anime or manga has ever shown so anyone who hasn’t read the novel may be hit with knowledge you previously haven’t known.

Another thing is plot, the story will run on an original plot line designed by me and Don until maybe in the middle of the first season or the start of the second. I’m still deciding so if any of you doods have ocs or story ideas you want added plz don’t hesitate.

Oh and another thing. Items, if you doods have ideas for items of any rarity plz share because I’m literally running out of ideas to give to the blood moon guild.

This story was made in google docs for spelling and grammar errors and being beta read by my boy @ZergPsycho so please be kind.  
——

In a shadowed forest where trees expanded as far as the eye could see with no leaves stuck to the tree as if the forest was inside an endless winter despite there being no snow anywhere.   
This was the Forest of Death which was one of many explorable areas within the Helheim Realm though it was meant for mid tier players due to monsters known to be around lv60 so most mid to low level players tend to stay around the weaker areas.

This is a game known as Yggdrasil which is a DMMORPG, ‘Dive Massively Multiplayer Roleplaying Game’ what made hundreds of thousands buy this game was because of its unique marketing campaign ‘Player Customization’ which allowed all of its players a heavy degree of freedom to allow them to customize there avatars, weapons, armor to even the very environment in captured dungeons.  
Yggdrasil was so popular that anyone who spoke about DMMORPG always thought about the Yggdrasil Game and it’s often sought out by anyone who desires a sense of freedom from their day to day dull lives.

Four Players are seen running which all held humanoid forms but there was no indication due to the variety style of steel armor covering their bodies “Hurry! It’s going to catch up!” The lead warrior which held a very broad and muscular shouted as he turned his head to face one of the beasts of the Helheim realm.  
The beast held the form of a T-Rex though a bit lighter with a patch of fur on its back, this was an Anajroth and it was a lv 75 Monster “ROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!!!” The beast roared its terrible roar as it stopped momentarily to roar into the air before charging the group of knights again.   
“What do we do Vetacator?! We are only lv 50! We can’t take on an Anajroth!” One of the nameless players shouted to the group leader named ‘Vetacator’ who only tsked as the only reason why they were even in Helheim instead of the safer Midgard was because they heard rumored of an abandoned ‘Divine Item’ was said to be lurking around the Forest of Death only to have met across several squads of armored skeletons then the Anajroth appeared out of seemingly nowhere.  
“Uhh Boss?” The second nameless knight spoke as he looked behind him to find the massive bi pedal raptor to have disappeared “the Anajroth is gone…” “what?!” Vetacator shouted as he stopped with the rest to look around “just how is that possible? Anajroths are notorious hunters” it was a mystery to them especially since the T-Rex Monster never gave up on prey.  
“It doesn’t matter boss, now we can look for that divine item without-“ the third nameless knight started to speak only for a loud bang was heard, it was so loud like it was close by to the group however they didn’t need to wonder as the third nameless knights head exploded in virtual blood and the rest of his body dissipated into data “FUKI!!!” The last knight shouted in fear as he watched his friend die in front of them only for the bang to be heard again and the last knight was the next to have his head explode then his body disappeared.  
“What!? What Happened!?” Vetacator shouted as he looked around trying to find the player killer who would target them but he saw the second knight get his head exploded “AHHHH SCREW THIS! I'M NOT LOSING ANYMORE LEVELS!” The second knight said turning around to start running “COWARD!” Vetacator shouted at his comrade only for him to gasp as the Anajroth reappeared again “ROOOOAAAARRRR” the Anajroth roared then chomped down the second knight devouring and killing him.  
“W-What?...” the head warrior stepped back several steps as he watched the T-Rex stare back while licking its lips, Vetacator turned his head to his back to find a warrior in the distance on top of a large height tree who has a black cloak around his body and a hoodie covering his head so no defining features, the only thing that this unknown warrior was shown to be holding a green stock sniper with a variable scope, it was the L96A1 which was a custom item skin to replicate the American Bolt Action and only one man in the entire Yggdrasil Game held that weapon.  
“Yggdrasil Blood Mage...Jaune Arc” Vetacator exclaimed in pure fear as he is facing indirectly with the games player who claimed the national 47 Place in the high tier players in all of Japan, the cloaked player raised his rifle again to pull the trigger to which the bullet hits the head knight killing him instantly.  
The Anajroth disappeared in a purple mist revealing it was a summon familiar to the Lv100 Mage on the tree.  
At the tree where the man put his sniper underneath his cloak which disappeared from sight, he sighed to himself as a right arm came out of the cloak to pull down the hoodie revealing a mop of blonde hair and a pair of blue eyes with a youthful face as young as a twenty year old.  
Jaune remained passive due to the Yggdrasil game incapable of registering facial movements but the blonde player would’ve been seen frowning due to one simple fact...Yggdrasil was being shut down today because of that fact Jaune is frowning ever since logging onto the game.

Jaune was born into the country known as Japan after he was attacked on remnant by his former bully named Cardin Winchester, due to the surprise attack by the man had incapacitated the blonde knight before his growing despair attracted a horde of Ursas to which ended the job Cardin finished while the coward ran at the first sight of danger.  
Now having been reborn into Japan under a new name, Jaunes reborn name is ‘Takashi Hito’ while often asking to be referred to the blonde man's original name but most often called jaune ‘Mr.Hito’ due to the knights profession of being a floor manager to the countries leading tech giant.  
Despite ‘Mr.Hito’ often coming home very late every day always seemed to have enough energy to get on Yggdrasil despite constantly thinking about ‘no one's gonna miss you if you take a day off’ but jaune never did almost forcing himself to continue in some hidden meaning for his actions.  
The game Yggdrasil was meant to have shut down 5 Years Ago but the company that made Yggdrasil did a last ditch effort and placed out a new update that generated new and returning players that kept the game going and the constant revenue when buying cash items however the new update ‘Yggdrasil: Crashing Dawn’ aka a DLC which included a quest line for only the toughest of players can manage to complete and tons of new items but it had lost its shine and the flow of money put into it finally dried so with no options, the game was forced to shut down.

Jaune was sad to have seen the 17 Years of Hard work put into his character, guild and his items are going up in smoke with no steady way of showing his place in the game.   
Jaune sighed once more as he looked over to the forest of death which was a forest connected and owned by the Cult of the Blood Moon which was a guild jaune had led for the past 10 Consecutive Years and no one outside of the event known as the Thousand Man March had gotten past the forest and into Nidafjoll.  
Nidafjoll was the guild base name aka the original dungeon that jaune and his crew had acquired through the use of jaune first world item which made getting the base easier than most.  
“I knew you’d be here Mr.Hito, you are always the first to greet the intruders outside of the guild” a feminine voice said to the cloaked figure, Jaune turned his head to see a woman wearing an equally feminine armor including a battle skirt while having a long double edged sword on her hip, she had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and had dull blue eyes.  
“It has the best view of watching all my hopes and dreams crumble into the uncaring void” the blonde man commented dryly while he looked around the leafless trees as a pop up emoji showing a depressed face appeared next to jaune.  
The woman had an emoji pop up next to her showing a sad face as to express her sadness with him “I know what you mean Mr.Hito, but it’s not the end. Nothing ever lasts in this world” She exclaimed jumping on the trees moving towards the leader of blood moon however his silence says that her advice wasn’t working.  
“Sooooo!~ I heard Yggdrasil 2 is coming out! And it will be more expansive than the original plus I heard their customization will be even greater” She exclaimed cheerfully.   
That sounded extremely appealing to the guild master and it expanded the original work? Well there is only so much one can do for the original before a sequel would eventually be made so at least when the game shuts down the blonde man would be looking forward to the next big game to play after work “thank you Ms.Fujimaru, you helped lessen my depression.” Jaune exclaimed turning his head to face Fujimaru who on her screen name said ‘SevenEightNine’ a play on words and a joke name to which the woman wore proudly.  
“It’s alright Mr.Hito, you were there and took me in especially when you have reason to not allow humans in your guild” She exclaimed as a happy face emoji popped up next to her, Jaune also did a pop up emoji.  
Jaune Arc held only one rule when joining the Cult of the Blood Moon and that was to have a stable job but otherwise the members who were already in didn’t care about race but focused on a single ideal. Unlike a lot of guilds that discriminated against Heteromorphs on which the blonde man was, or vice versa being the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown having discriminated against Non Heteromorphs but Cult of the Blood Moon doesn’t show discrimination against any, Either fight and die like a warrior or run and live like a coward. That is the Guilds Golden Method.  
“We show no discrimination, we only see your value as a warrior and nothing else matters beyond that.” Jaune exclaimed truthfully before he turned and jumped down from the tree landing on the hard soil from below then started walking away as his cloak flapped gently in the virtual wind.  
Seven landed behind jaune from the trees while starting to follow him “I still feel grateful to have been a productive member of the guild for these past few years” Fujimaru joined Yggdrasil 3 years ago and with the help of the guild, she managed to obtain lv 60 and powerful stats in the fighter class which is one of many reasons to have been grateful to the many members of the guild to have shown her such kindness.  
“You're a member of the guild and everyone is treated as nothing less than a friend, maybe even family” Jaune said truly as he saw all of the members as little siblings to which he worked to be there for them all “yeah but boss...I need to leave for good. I have to sleep early for my waitress job. So I wanted to give you something” The Blonde Woman exclaimed as she stopped for a moment to which jaune also did to turn around “I wanted to give you Excalibur, you and strawberry pop tart worked tirelessly to help me gather the data crystals needed to forge it and I feel I should leave it with you” She exclaimed grabbing her divine crafted sword ‘Excalibur’ then extended it to the guild leader.  
Jaune would’ve looked surprised as The Knight Woman was the last member to have given him her weapon as a sign of respect and honor, he was told he could sell them or use them or whatever but in grief, jaune merely held the weapons in a separate section of Nidafjoll only gained access to those who wore the ring of blood moon “are you sure dear?” The Blonde Man asked to be sure “yeah boss, by right. It’s yours now. Do what you want with it since it’s only a piece of mind” Seven Exclaimed with a happy smile emoji popped next to her.  
Jaune extended his hand to grab the sword's sheath in his hand with sadness filling his heart even more as he felt like he’s losing the many bonds that were formed from the thirty members that comprised Blood Moon.  
Slowly jaune took the sword underneath his black cloak clipping it to his belt although internally regretting such actions but chose to suppress it as to not display any depressive behavior “thank you, I’ll make sure it’s displayed as to express your place in the guild.” The Blonde Man said with a smile emoji popping up next to him.  
Seven gave a smile emoji as well before her body disappeared into data showing that she had logged out leaving the Guild Leader alone in the forest of death ‘so, all alone now…with everyone gone returning to their normal lives.” Jaune thinks to himself as he turns around to start walking away through the forest that connects to the Nidafjoll Base.  
The Blonde Man's body disappeared in a blue glow indicating he had teleported away.

-Location: Nidafjoll, Hall of Recognition-  
Jaune Arc reappeared inside what looked like an expanded hallway showing enlarged statues depicting all thirty members of the Cult of the Blood Moon however jaune walked past 3 of them in order left to right before settling on the right of the forth statue.  
Strawberry Pop Tart was Winged Human wearing golden armor which was the original divine armor Poptart crafted himself and wielding a golden spear. Poptart was one of the few to have a natural flight ability connected to his near Non Existent Racial Skills   
I DROP ACID was a Centaur Demi Human wielded a large cleaver axe so big that it was almost larger than his horse body, Acid was often depicted to have been one of the fastest members even when carrying such a large weapon.  
Kyle Ate My KFC was a skeletal mage who was one of the top 20 Destruction Mages in all of Yggdrasil which he was able to claim the ‘World Disaster’ Job Class and wielded a divine class staff that contained a single Super Tier Spell despite having a cooldown, it was a powerful magic casters weapon.   
Lastly was SevenEightNine who wore a set of platinum knight armor which was a divine class set, jaune stared at her face with more regret filling his heart before he pulled Excalibur out from underneath his cloak to lay the sword down at her statues feet.  
Opening the menu jaune had did with his right hand and equipping the golden sheath to the statue, the sword disappeared with the sheath appearing to her left hip and the sword in her right hand expended in front of her like she’s leading ‘I still remember the time I met her, being bullied by several heteromorphs until I arrived to show them who’s boss’ Jaune thinks to himself as he continued to stare at Fujimaru’s Statue almost losing track of time ‘I guess I better get to the throne room, only have an hour left before the servers shut down’   
jaune turned to his right to start walking towards the end of the hall aka the start since that’s the only location in the hall of recognition that allowed the teleportation despite the ring of blood moon negating the built in cancel teleportation within the entire dungeon.   
On all 16 Floors including two separate sections only accessible via ring which those two sections were the hall of recognition and the hall of treasures.  
The Blonde Mans body disappeared in a flash of blue once more indicating he has teleported once more 

-Location: Nidafjoll, Sixteenth Floor-   
The Blonde Cloaked Figure appeared at the end of the hall on the final floor of the Nidafjoll Dungeon was the Hall of Jaune Arc also known as the great hall of the throne room aka the final step between any known intruder and a great battle between two of the strongest fighters that would shake the foundation of the guild hall but alas for the years that Blood Moon was standing none has even managed to get passed the fourth floor with the countless monsters, traps and the Lv100 Guardian that stood in the way. Jaune complimented anyone who managed to even reach that far despite falling short.  
The Blonde Leader reached the grand stone stairs with a closed golden gate separating jaune and the throne room ‘the final stop, where the start of Blood Moon was and to see the end of the game from this very spot would be fitting’ He thinks to himself as he stepped forward on the stairs to which he reached the golden doors for them to open on their own recognizing there master instantly.  
The Golden Doors Opened Revealing a row of 36 Female Knights all wearing platinum armor and carried legendary spears, 18 Knights Faced Against Each Other motion and expressionless which should be expected for NPC Crafts.  
Jaune Smiled at the sight as he remembered the entire guild got on early on the blonde man's birthday and did a gag joke but putting together 36 Lv25 Knights in his throne room, as a joke. Each NPC carried a very distinct and crafted Backstory to make a single one look like they had a life before claiming their position as a royal guard.  
Despite how utterly useless these Knights were due to the levels they had so they would only be useful to hold the intruder back so jaune could speed equip his battle armor but the blonde leader didn’t have the heart to get rid of the obvious hard work his guild did for his 39th Birthday plus it added a royal feel when entering the guild hall.  
“Thank you for your support my loyal knights, even if the end comes. I’m glad to see all of you stood by my side to the very end” Jaune said to the NPCs and with no response as to be expected from data created characters, the guild master walked towards the end of the throne where a chair was located, a chair made from Bloodstone which was solidified blood and used as bricks. A perfect chair to be used by a vampire like jaune.  
Beside the chair was a well dressed gentleman who held the air of a Butler though not just any Butler but the best servant, he had deep jet black hair and powerful looking red eyes.   
‘Sebastian Michaelis, the perfect Butler created by my comrades. It’s too bad that you were wasted standing beside my blood throne for all these years. You had never seen a single ounce of combat since your creation’ Jaune thinks about the Butler before blue eyes landed on the other side of the chair which held a floating platinum staff.  
The staff held a slim but sturdy shaft with the bottom being a sharp pike meant to be used for stabbing if melee though the true power the staff possessed lied within its multiple divine crafted gems on top.   
Eight gems were located just below the top with two on all sides while the ninth gem was a multiple colored stone trapped within three silverish spires, each one of these gems carried powerful Magic’s within.  
The Sealing Crystal on top that mimicked the colors of the Rainbow  
Ruby Red  
Sapphire Blue  
Emerald Green   
Morganite Pink   
Topaz Yellow   
Citrine Orange  
Amethyst Purple  
Diamond White  
It took the guild 3 Years to claim the data crystals and materials needed to forge the powerful tool and while others made their guild weapons to look special, this guild weapon, the Staff of the Blood Moon, was built to symbolize the skillset of the guild master which was a mage.  
Jaune walked towards the chair then sat on it and looked at all the NPCs in his throne room reminiscing of all the memories he had with his guild, the blonde man looked to the side where his staff stood motionlessly so he extended his right hand towards it which flew right into it almost feeling the power radiating from it ‘Took a long time but it was worth it..’ The Guild Leader exclaimed in his thoughts before he looked at Sebastian at his left side.  
‘I guess it wouldn’t hurt to see Sebastian's Character Page..’ Jaune opened Sebastian's NPC Menu to see the reader only section and his 20,000 Word Background!!   
Jaune groaned as he reached his face with his left hand as to rub out the annoyance and unbelievable work in front of him ‘Flip Framework...you magnificently talented bastard…’   
Flip was one of the seven who originally assisted jaune in obtaining Nidafjoll and created blood moon, he was a Human With the Priest Class that granted unbelievable and powerful buffs to allies and had powerful undead healing spells, he was a healer and a good one.  
Flip was also a Freelancer Script Writer who traveled all across Japan working for numerous Known and lesser known game and movie companies but Flip somehow found his job leading to Yggdrasil who accepted large payments to write scripts for the NPCs as such the Priest was often seen on Yggdrasil every day since its release but he left two months ago as he was moving to America since he was hired to script one of the greatest avenger movies.  
Jaune merely smiled underneath his hand as he saw Flips handiwork first hand especially since the healer single handedly wrote every NPC Backstory in Blood Moon especially being paid for by everyone including Ingame and real world money, Yggdrasil divine and cash items.  
The Vampire Made his way down the backstory fast as he didn’t like spending the remaining time reading his old friends work especially since it’s a 20K Story then reaching the bottom had allowed jaune to close the menu.  
[23:59:33]  
Jaune smiled as he washed his eyes over the sight of his throne room once more as if trying to burn the memory of this place again, and mentally trying to remember this very sight as to rebuild it in Yggdrasil 2 “Heh...Well, it’s been one hell of a ride.” The Man said primarily to himself and feeling a well of pride in his heart as a leader of the fourth top guild should be.  
[23:59:55]  
[23:59:56]  
[23:59:57]  
[23:59:58]  
[23:59:59]  
.  
.  
.  
[00:00:00]  
[00:00:01]  
Jaune reopened his eyes again hoping to have been forcibly logged out from the game and should be seeing the plain white walls of the man's small apartment then the blonde man would get up from his gaming system to go to bed however what jaune is seeing now was still the throne room.  
‘What? Did the company halt the server shut down? Or did some emergency happen that forced them to hold back...what the hell?’ The Vampire exclaimed in his thoughts worried as he needed to log out because he had an early morning.  
“Lord Jaune? Is something the matter?” A voice exclaimed next to jaune prompting the blonde knight to swiftly turn around to see the voice came from Sebastian who stared with worry in his eyes “if you told me your worries maybe I could assist” he asked.  
Jaune’s Mind Abruptly stopped to have witnessed the NPC Sebastian spoke for the first time “.......What. The. Fuck!?!?”


	3. Chapter 2: New World

Chapter 2: New World

Note: ok so not a lot of people had voiced their opinions on whenever they liked or disliked the first chapter which is to be expected for an emerging story nor did they comment ideas on how they wish the story to proceed which is kind of a bummer because you doods are quite smart and more creative than me.

Anyway Submit Ideas, Characters, Items Etc. Y'all know the drill.

Now then, romance! Who do you think would match up to jaune, anyone except Pyrrha would be acceptable but I require a reason why and do take into account that jaune is a 42 Year Old Japanese Man named 'Takashi Hito' and now he's a near immortal necrotic blood summoning vampire mage of Yggdrasil.

Also sorry but there are partial sexual themes in the story so plz don't mind it friends.

—

Jaune stared at the worried look from the Butler NPC who looked extremely life-like as if he was a real person though that worry tripled due to jaunes sudden outburst "Lord Jaune?" Sebastian called out again hoping to get an answer from the vampire man.

The Blonde Man looked down towards the 36 Female Knights and his worry kept increasing as all their heads which should be impossible were turned to look at him all with equal worry that they had done something wrong that would earn such outburst "Master Sebastian? Is Lord Jaune angry? Distressed? Does he require anything?" The Lead Royal Knight asked the Black Haired Butler who just shrugged then turned his attention back to jaune.

Jaune however looked at all of these increasingly realistic NPCs who all seemed to have turned towards him, the very action alone has caused the blonde vampire to stare in extreme caution especially close to causing his magical energy to be released in the form of pressure.

'What the fuck is going on?! How can they move without a command!? How can they speak when NPCs have no voice function!? And how the hell am I gonna get out when I have work?!' Jaunes thoughts are spiraling out of control which sweat started to drop down from his face but the blonde mans thoughts stopped completely as he raised his right hand from the stone armrest to wipe away the built up water from his forehead.

'Water?...Sweat? Yggdrasil didn't have that, no one could sweat in the game especially since 'LikesItRough' didn't like to spend money frivolously aside from some on his weekly paycheck for the gacha lottery system, which meant whenever Rough logs off he would be drenched in sweat since he chose not to use AC during his play time.

Jaune sooner calm down as a greenish aura surrounded the man then subdued suppressing the blonde mans growing surge of fear before forcibly calming down causing him to let go of the platinum staff to return floating above the ground as it's supposed to, Jaune watched it allowing his forcibly calmed mind to start thinking 'the staff of the blood moon...it's performing what it should be...but how? It's quite clear with the realistics of the NPCs and the voice acting meant this should be Yggdrasil 2 however that isn't possible since the last I heard news had stated they still had months left of coding...could that news be false? And I'm the beta tester for the new game?'

Jaune spooned looked extremely serious as his eyes landed on the worried looks of the real royal guards in his throne room 'but that's illegal, they can't force me to play something without giving me a week to prepare. Though such an action would get the police involved if I'm not at work in three days. All the authorities had to do was to look at my gaming stations record logs then the game company will be under heavy scrutiny however I can't wait three days to get home.' The blonde man attempts to think rationally of his situation then looks back at the staff 'though could it be possible that if Yggdrasil could become alive? That's more plausible considering these NPCs were extremely lifelike'

"Captain, Approach me" Jaune called out randomly to the 'Captain' to which a woman with fancier and heavier set of platinum armor turned towards him and walked over until she walked up the stairs then kneels down to him as a loyal subject should for her superior "what is it you request from my My Lord?" She asked looking up to the blonde man's curious and calculating blue eyes.

'She responded to the order...She didn't have a name and last I attempted to experiment with the NPCs none of them ever approached like that, 'Follow Me' was the proper motion command' The Vampire kept thinking about any possibilities that this was virtual however these quick experiments were leaning heavily towards reality "tell me your name…" Jaune asked her as he knew that she couldn't answer that.

"Kirin, My Lord" the armored woman exclaimed proudly having answered her lord's question honestly however she gulped a bit to see fear returning to the guild leader's eyes 'wait no no. NO! She couldn't have answered! I have read her bio! Everyone, especially since photographic memory, I would remember the name Kirin!' Jaunes erratic thinking returned with a surge of emotion until he erupted in a green aura which subdued a moment later and forcibly calming down 'two times i was forcibly calm down...so my True Resistance 3 Racial Trait is still there meaning my other racial traits and passive skills remain as well...experiments for later'

Jaune tapped his chin with his left hand continuing to think about the strange woman 'Kirin' who supposedly shouldn't have a name "very well captain, take 4 of the royal guards and patrol the Fifthteenth Floor for intruders" Kirin placed her free left fist onto her right breast plate "Understood my lord, I shall report to you if we find any intruders" she exclaimed before getting up with the assistance of the royal spear, a Legacy Class Item meant to be just a spear, only really there for physical application.

"You four with me" she exclaimed loudly and with authority as she picked the four closest who placed their left fists to their chests as a sign of respect to their commanding officer "Yes Ma'am!" then they leave following the heavier armored woman out of the throne room.

Jaune remained silent as he watched the flapping red capes that were connected to his royal guards leave the throne hall 'ok, that's new...it would've been possible for her to pick four unless I chose who...ok so all my experiments so far is leading me towards reality however one last test must be made until I conclude my experiments to see if Yggdrasil truly became reality after the server shut down and I was dragged with it.'

"Sebastian" Jaune called out to the head Butler who bowed slightly at the chance to serve "what is it that you wish from me, Lord Jaune?" "Take a team of Skeleton Knights and patrol the outer perimeter, ensure that my forest or death is intact and if you make contact with anyone sentient, attempt peaceful negotiations and if not retreat immediately, do not fight. At any cost" Jaune ordered to which the demon Butler bowed "it shall be done, my lord. Should I contact through the Message Spell if I find anything abnormal?" Sebastian asked however the Yggdrasil term is what got jaune to think and almost miss to answer 'Message Spell? Does that mean Tier Magic was also carried over? Hmmm I may need to test this theory' "Yes, if it's something important to be brought to my attention then don't hesitate" The Vampire ordered which the demon butler nodded and started walking out.

"Oh and Sebastian. Tell me something, What do you think about me?" Jaune asked as he remembered via photographic memory that none of his background held any indication about his feelings towards jaune specifically.

The Butler smiled and turned to face the absolute ruler "Lord Jaune, you are the absolute ruler of the cult of the blood moon, the supreme one who have gathered the original 29 members which conceived the guild and us. And you've stayed behind while the rest of the supreme beings had left, I view you as a gracious and benevolent god" 'A God? Just how high does he think I'm at? I'm strong but in the World Ranking Tournament I only achieved 47th Place out of a hundred participants, there are 46 people stronger than me.' Jaune thinks as to where this 'Feeling' could be from but decides to shelf it for a later time "thank you for your kind words Sebastian, now go. I've assigned you a mission" Jaune exclaimed deeply while projecting a voice fitting for a leader.

Sebastian bowed slightly before turning on his heel to walk out of the throne leaving Jaune with 31 Remaining Royal Knights, Jaune tapped his chin trying to think especially with more and more information is presenting itself that leads jaune further to his initial thoughts 'Ok so, one last thing...and I'll conclude it's reality and not Yggdrasil or it's successor…18+ Action'

While Yggdrasil was still running and people were doing whatever, the game company still carries record logs of each individual who plays the game so they would see their actions.

There weren't many rules to begin with but there was an iron clad rule over the notion of 18+ Actions and anyone caught breaking this rule would be publicly shamed and had there face plastered on the news then there character would be deleted and banned from playing Yggdrasil so far 32 People in Japan were guilty of sexually assaulted human NPCs in its 17 Year Run, while some believes it was over the top but the company who made Yggdrasil publicly stated that sexual assault was still a crime be it virtual or real.

Jaune blinked as he stared at the many female knights who remained passive however he couldn't ask any of them to just take off their chest plate so jaune could examine their assets 'ok ok, this is crazy. If this really is a game and Yggdrasil just took a hard left in their coding then I run the risk of being banned, publicly shamed and potentially fired from my job. This is Crazy, This is Crazy, This is Crazy!' Again the green aura surrounded the blonde vampire then subdued forcing jaune to calm down.

'thank god for mental immunity, I'm sure I'd have a heart attack by now without it...now think! Who can I ask to take off their shirt to conclude this experiment. I can't do so with any royal knight ok so firstly can I still access the NPC List from here?' Jaune exclaimed in his thoughts and focused before raising his hand and brought it down revealing a digital screen much like Yggdrasil showing up to 83 Crafted NPCs, over half of them are lesser known and half was unseen by jaune because he couldn't care less to learn about them.

-NPC List-

Evangeline -Female-

Lady Yu -Female-

Weather -Female-

Noir -Female-

Pineclaw -Female-

Strawberry -Female-

Koshi -Female-

Jaune only looked for the female gender guardians in blood moon to see who would be the most beneficial for conducting jaunes final social experiment only to narrow it down to Koshi who from what jaune remembered would be extremely willing especially to him.

Jaune shook his heavily then smacking his cheeks together as if he was mentally preparing or berating himself for his foolish and perverted actions 'Enough Jaune! You're a powerful True Vampire Guild Leader! You're ranked 47 on the national charts! You're not the weak and socially awkward boy from beacon! You're confident now and any woman would be honored to drop their panties for you! Oh dear god what am I doing!?' And once again the mental immunity took place and forcibly calmed Jaune down allowing him to think clearly.

'Alright enough, this is for science. If this is reality then I just fondle an innocent girl and if it's still a game...well, losing my job will be the least of my concerns...Now then let's see if Magic can still be used….'Message'' Jaune casted mentally on a tier two spell.

The message spell was made to communicate with other players in the game without having to resort to a GM Call, however if the player the message was trying to reach wasn't there, the spell would naturally fail and the spent mana would return.

The message spell was sent towards the NPC Koshi who was the twelfth floor guardian 'Koshi, can you respond' The message was sent, jaune waiting for around a minute while contemplating that the blonde man should go to her in person to see if she was active until a high pitched voice responded 'Ah! My Lord! It's an honor to hear your voice! The Glorious God who vastly outmatches me!' The voice of Koshi exclaimed happily and almost euphorically however jaune decided to ignore that tone though 'God' was spoken again 'God again? Did these NPCs really hold me on the high pedestal? If they see me as a god then the upper 46 would be monsters' Jaune gave his private thoughts then responded to the mental 'ah...yes! I need you to come to the throne room immediately, I have a very important experiment I must conduct and you were the first on my mind' Not really, jaune looked at a list before making a final choice.

'Understood my lord! I shall come at once!' The Woman exclaimed then silence came forth showing that the Twelfth Guardian ended the call, Jaune groaned as he used his left hand to cover the top of his face in obvious embarrassment especially since he's gonna fondle one of his guardians in front of 31 Knights...they were probably gonna think he was a pervert who uses his position as guild leader to have his way with them..

'This is fucked up.. I'm fucked up…' Jaune exclaimed in his thoughts before he sat up waiting patiently despite the man's increasing thirst for blood because he was a vampire, the golden doors opened revealing a woman stepping into the room gracefully.

The new occupant had long and luscious red hair while her black devil like wings were slowly tucked in almost looked invisible underneath her hair, the woman's body was extremely slender body almost that of a natural super model and even held the looks of a beautiful early twenty year old, her 'Assets' aka the massive globes on her chest was easily defined as DDs with the woman only wearing very short shorts and a bra to contain her large jugs.

The Devil Girl kneeled to jaune "I am here my lord! What is it that you request from me?" She asked curious on why she was called for during an 'experiment', Jaune stared at her curiously while obviously trying to not mind the growing stiffness in his dark tan pants 'god dammit jaune! Stop getting a boner when you see the vast cleavage of a pretty woman!...Devil woman...a demon?...' Jaune coughed into his hand as a way to get his mind off of his little head and his current thoughts but even the vampire lord couldn't will away the pink dust on his cheeks.

"Yes Koshi….I would like to ask if I...could feel your chest? I mean! You don't need to! It's your choice!' Jaune then quickly tried to correct himself as he tried not to sound like an overeager perverted man.

The Demon Woman stared slightly shocked at such a forward request as did most of the girls except for a few who merely puffed out their cheeks with one muttering silently "I would've allowed you to make a request like that to me if you asked.."

Koshi then smiled brightly with slightly pink cheeks "of course my lord, you should only ask. You are still a man after all." The Demon Lord soon got back onto her feet to step towards the guild leader.

She then slowly moved her massive jugs towards the vampire which were basically asking to be grabbed causing the blonde man to gulp down a lump of air down his throat as he kept thinking 'this is for science...this is for science!' Despite having never even asked a girl out in real life nor did he back on remnant.

The Vampire Lord raised his right hand and slowly extended to the Breasts hanging in front of him before the hand grabbed the woman's right breast, hearing slight moans from the woman but jaune who looked serious tried to ignore her very erotic moans and his own screaming dick 'her breast is very soft almost like marshmallows but that's crazy, my sense of touch is completely there and Yggdrasil completely dulled the sense of touch and they removed smell and taste so no one would be to disillusioned that they would never come back.

However what the guild master was feeling was complete touch, the feel of the leather of her sports bra and the mound of flesh from underneath...wonder if it tastes as good as it loo-

Jaune hastily removed his hands as erotic thoughts invaded his head though her exhagerated moaning didn't help the mans mental state nor his little jaune either "ah *cough* thank you Koshi...your participation helps greatly with my experiment...so you may leave but in an hour I want you to enter the training grounds with the remaining guardians" Jaune exclaimed dearly hoping his...mindless fondling wouldn't be misinterpreted as sexual need.

Koshi slowly returned to her normal mindset while keeping both her hands on her jugs feeling tingly all over especially when she was being used, her blush heavied when she perversely smiled at her lord "understood my lord but if you're ever feeling….frisky...I'm always willing to warm your bed" "...Understood, now go." Jaune exclaimed, coughing into his hands as a way to prevent thinking about her words, she nodded the turn to walk away while swaying her hips.

The Blonde Vampire had to divert his eyes upwards towards flags containing a unique symbol and a reason to not stare at the demon ladies ass 'ok so I performed an 18+ Rated Action which would force logged me out, these companies are quick to respond to such actions being as swift as 30 Seconds up to a few minutes max' now jaune closed his eyes as if he was waiting to be forcibly logged out until he reopened his eyes to stare at the passive looking knights.

The Vampire Looks down at his hand which he opened to stare at his palm almost accepting the realization that this was reality 'All Experiments concluded...I guess this will be a new state of hell for me...no work, hurray...no friends...no modernization. Yeeeep….Hell' Jaune thinks before chuckling silently feeling the universe had a personal vendetta against him, first his team and sister team Rwby, JNPR turned a blind eye while Cardin exposed his transcripts a day before the forever falls then got the blonde man killed before coming to earth.

No Wife, No Friends, a Neglectful Family, a bitch of sister, a dead end job as a manager with no aspirations.

Jaune Chuckles again as he grabs the platinum staff before getting up from his seat to start walking towards the golden gates and walking past the knights "if this is indeed my own personal hell, then I guess I better start getting acquainted with it and everyone"

—


	4. Chapter 3: World Items and Guardians

Chapter 3: World Items and Guardians  
Note: Alright doods, this is where I’m going to explain world items and a lot of you doods are saying ‘Sky, shouldn’t you have a lesser amount of world items?’ And yes that would be a good point plus my friend Don explained why having less world items would make less for a target but I can assure you doods, what I’m implementing in this story...jaunes guild wouldn’t be close to the radar.  
——

-Location: Nidafjoll, Hall of Treasures-  
A Blonde Man in a black cloak appeared at the end of the hallway before he started walking through the hall where the walls, floor and the very ceiling was covered in melted platinum, gold, copper and silver.  
The very sight of the hall gives off the impression that it’s extremely expensive as is supposed to be since spent 50 Thousand Bucks just to build the whole treasury though that’s to be expected considering Jaune came from a rich family and inherited half of his fathers company, 400 Million However Jaune was already working when he received the money.  
So when conquering the heart of the Blood Moon Guild meant 8 Floors to be customized by the guild members but they wanted more space, Jaune didn’t want to disappoint his team therefore the blonde man promised that he would use his money to finance the guild which meant that not only did the guild gain an additional 8 Floors, Jaune spent more creating additional separate halls.  
Hall of Bones, the outer tunnels.  
First Floor, Hall of Snow.  
Second Floor, Hall of Murk.  
Third Floor, Hall of Trees.  
Fourth Floor, Hall of Battle.   
Fifth Floor, Hall of Knowledge.  
Sixth Floor, Hall of Earth.  
Seventh Floor, Hall of Winds.  
Eighth Floor, Hall of Fear.  
Ninth Floor, Hall of Luck.  
Tenth Floor, Hall of Undeath.  
Eleventh Floor, Hall of Shadows.  
Twelfth Floor, Hall of Blood.  
Thirteenth Floor, Hall of the Final Stand.  
Each of these floors were made by a higher ranked member of the Cult of the Blood and Jaune spared no expense as to not curb his friends creativity so a lot of these things added into Nidafjoll costed several limbs which when the full total came it came to 35 Thousand Spent on the guild alone, not including the Hall of Recognition nor the Hall of Treasures. Both of which Jaune made himself. Which both each cost 50 K Each.  
So much money went into the guild which all of it has gone to waste but like some has said, nothing lasts forever.  
Jaune continued to walk on the precious melted metal flooring and walking past numerous upon numerous armored humans, Demi humans, heteromorphs which 85% of these people and creatures are Mercenary NPCs, best in which money can buy along with Traps also best in the game that money can buy, all the way to the best puzzle locks. Simply, money can buy the best workers, protectors and puzzles. Especially since anyone with a ring of the blood moon can enter the treasury but only registered members and NPCs were allowed to walk free while the rest would have an extremely difficult time trying to bypass everything.  
‘The treasury of the Blood Moon. The Most Impenetrable Hall especially since the 1000 Man Blood Moon Invasion could only reach the sixth floor. Now Money had less meaning to be aside from paying bills and such’ Jaune thinks as he looked over at his numerous NPC Mercs and Guards with snippets of conversations, it was true since money held literally no meaning to him but what got the blonde man’s blood pumping fast wasn’t the gold, platinum or even enchanted weapons.

It was World Items.  
World Items were extremely powerful artifacts added into the game with the original having 200 Implemented in the game and with the Crashing Dawn DLC, 15 More were added.  
These Items held gram breaking power even a few members of blood moon called these items ‘Legal Cheat Codes’ since some items such as the Longinus could insta kill a player even as powerful as Jaune or the Necromancer ‘Momonga’ or Five Elements Overcoming which allowed a player to make a direct request via world item to the game developers to change the magic system.  
Though these two Items were one use only as did 18 Others and there were more that were powerful but none came close to the twenty.  
The rarity of world items could be simplified as only 1 to 30 Thousand.   
The Cult of the Blood Moon held 10 World Items, none that were one of the twenty but that was fine as each of these items were powerful in their own right.  
Though Blood Moon was one of the few to have claimed quite a quantity of world items, there were more who had much more items then blood moon that has made them more fearful.  
The Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown had 13   
Bane of the Deceived held 15   
Divided Intent held 18  
Bold Legacy held 20  
Storm Dawn held 21  
World of the End held 40, this guild was also ranked as the number 1 guild and the Drizzle Night where 35% of Yggdrasils players mounted a major offensive against the top guild only for such an attack to have failed and no one even managed to enter the front door. World of the End is feared across the game for a reason.  
After the games 17 Year Long Run only 137 World Items have been claimed leaving 78 World Items mysterious and those wondered what they were if they had been claimed.

Jaune walked more and more possibly going even deeper into the hall of treasures since the prized items were at the Inner Sanctum ‘I need to make sure my World Items are here but if they are not then we may have a problem if other world items had come to then it will be next to impossible to combat against the new enemies of this reality who had claim such weapons.’ The Blonde Vampire thinks to himself as his natural paranoia is starting to set in.  
Jaune ever since having been killed by the Ursa Grimm has instilled a deep fear of not being prepared and something like being mauled by a manifestation of darkness could happen again.  
Jaune slowly stopped in front of a dark grey door where two key holes were seen on it as the final point of the hall of treasures, the door to the inner sanctum held two key holes that require two custom made keys.  
The Blonde Man brought his right arm out which held a golden key then stuck it into the left hole, Jaune carried one of these keys on his avatar at all times but the second key was on the Final Guard.  
The Final Guard was a large beefy humanoid creature with deep sunken eyes with a slightly large nose, long ears and deep unkempt brown hair though it’s armor is a heavy steel armor and wielding a large waraxe, he was an Chaugnar Faugn. Humanoid Elephant in simple terms with a fantastic memory and a bad man attitude.  
About37Cats jokes that the Chaug were heavies being heavies especially since they were known for their bad attitudes, only responding to authority while the rest can either see them make fun of them or get the axe.  
The Chaug stationed next to the iron door stepped up producing an identical golden key to slot it in the remaining hole, both Elephant Heavy and Jaune looked at each other and with a nod turned the key at the exact same time since the door was the final key, there was a final trap. 28 Armor Piercing Magic Enchanted Harpoons were hidden in the wall and if the keys didn’t turn at the same time would recognize an intruder then impale them especially since they are fast and do a shit ton of damage.  
The Blonde Vampire then pushed open the doors to the final section of the hall, the inner sanctum and the final destination...World Items.  
Ten Items were located on ceremonial display columns like they were meant to be viewed and fascinated on, The Blonde Man sighed in relief to find the items that even he valued more than himself were safe and their abilities still contained to the blood moon guild.  
Jaune looked at the ten items vaguely remembering some of them especially since he only heard such items once while others he had perfect recollection.  
Bane of Fafnir which was a set of crystallized blood armor, may look like powerful armor but it’s true ability as a world item lies within said blood.   
Poets Amnesty was a slightly burned journal and was the very item Jaune used to claim Nidafjoll.  
Celestial Hunt was a large carriage wheel with the sun on one side while the moon was on the other, it was suspended by magic to slowly twirl as to expose both sides.  
Jewel of Souls was a golden tomoe on a silver chain around the neck of a plastic mold head, it was beautiful and a powerful tool for a summoner.  
Odin’s Eye of True Sight was a golden covered eye which is basically it but it’s one of the higher tier world items. Jaune used it once during the 1000 Man Invasion and let’s just say...if given any circumstance, he would use it only once.  
Jaunus Mask, No Relation, was a silver mask of the theater logo. One side was the happy face while the other side was the tragic one, even Jaune didn’t know what it did.  
Dagon’s Bounty was a pearly crafted sculpture of a sea serpent surrounding and wrapping around the pearl spire, Jaune learned what it did from Poptart and it was terrifying especially to NPCs.  
Maiden’s Call was a goat like horn with Norse around the top, Jaune only heard the Maiden's Call was a summoning world item but that was it.  
Surtyrs Return was a dark red katana with a blue sheath just behind it on the display pillar, another high tier item with no idea what it does.  
Philosopher's Stone was perhaps one of the lower tier items with a more utility aspect which embodies the ideals of alchemists of eternal life, instantaneous regen, capable of changing matter, lead to gold. However jaune didn’t know what downsides it held since that info was kept from one of the guilds members.  
Jaune looked around and smiled before his eyes landed on the blood crystal armor to which he walked over to get a clearer look ‘Fafnir...it looks more...real...real crystal blood...damn that looks cool’ The Vampire Thinks before he pulled out a watch, a mid tier item Jaune crafted to track time and it was still working “....25 Minutes left till I have to meet with the guardians, guess I better go over there” He exclaimed leaving the room then locking it up with the other holder of the golden key.

-Location: Nidafjoll, 14th Floor, Training Grounds-   
The Vampire Lord appeared in the 14th Floor in the training grounds which looked like a mass built land for practice bouts and testing one's abilities, Jaune created the training grounds and modeled after the very same location on remnant owned by the Arc Clan.  
“Now then, while I wait. Let’s test some of my skills” The Master said to no one and with a snap of his fingers a straw dummy appeared, Jaune then pushed away his black cloak as to expose his full look of his Thieves Calling Armor that the blonde man acquired on the March event ‘No Honor among Thieves’ though with the armor was a katana on his left hip, twin short swords on the man's back belt and a black tinted hand gun strapped on a holster to his right leg.  
Grabbing the larger katana on his hip then unsheathes it’s partially burned blade ‘Zanka no Tachi...Release’ then heated fire erupted from the scorched sword before swinging the fire blade at the dummy incinerating it until the flames slowly died down with only the fire on the sword remained ‘....in hindsight, straw wouldn’t hold up to Zanka’s Fire now a stronger target would be a perfect challenge but where am I going to find something like that? Especially with my time constraints….Dispel’ The fire on the sword disappeared revealing the scorched sword again with slight steam coming from it.  
Zanka no Tachi was the personal weapon of Jaune which took the blonde man 6 Full Years to claim the necessary data crystals and metals to forge it, it was time well spent as the fire weapon was one of the top tier divine weapons some even believed it was a possible world item but on the net no announcement was made to support that rumor.  
Zanka was again sheathed and the cloak covered the man's body once more only for a voice to respond “ah ha! My Lord! my one true alpha!” Jaune looked over towards the voice and it was a muscular man with military combat pants, boots, and a skin tight sleeveless shirt. He had Snow White short hair with an equal tinted white beard with a styled mustache.  
Snowdown or Snow, the Alpha Wolf of the First Floor “so my alpha! I heard a meeting was taking place, did I earn enough favor to get a hint?” He asked even about to kneel down as should a lesser wolf to there alpha of the pack, Jaune raised his hand as to stop the snow haired man from kneeling “no kneeling until everyone arrived” Snow nodded then raising to his full height before Jaune answered his question “this meeting will concern the whole guild, this new…’reality’ until I get the situation from Sebastian then I’m informing everyone to place Nidafjoll under maximum alert”   
The Alpha Wolf held a serious look as the paranoia was clear and so did fear, Snow hated to hear such weak emotions from his one true alpha but unfortunately the unknown and paranoia weren’t things one can punch “understood my lord” the wolf said which Jaune nodded then turned around to look down at the watch in his palm ‘18 Minutes Left...Time is flying fast’   
“Ohhhh! We’re late! Dammit Pride! If it wasn’t for your slow speed then we could’ve been on time!” A female voice exclaimed loudly only for a deeper voice to retort swiftly “unlike a forest spirit like you, as a zombie. Speed isn’t my thing, slow down and maybe you can see in front of yourself” a loud smack was heard right after, Jaune looked over towards the west end of the grounds to find two more figures walking over.  
The Woman was a humanoid female wearing animal pelts that exposed her toned legs and not really leaving much to the imagination, complete with beautiful blonde hair and attractive green eyes.   
The second figure is a dark grayish skinned man with stitches all around his body and face, bandages covering his left eye while his left exposed a living blue iris, he was wearing an old blue japanese kimono with a large nodachi on his left hip.  
“Apologies for our late arrival Lord Jaune, due to my slow speed.” The Zombie Man exclaimed, bowing slightly in an apologetic tone, Jaune just smiled remembering the stitched creatures master always apologized for the smallest of inconveniences.  
“It’s quite alright Pride, Evan. Both of you are early” the blonde woman grinned big and slapped Pride right on the back of his head, it was her way of showing affection plus Pride was a Frankenstein, the highest level of zombie so pain is non-existent to the stitched up undead “See Baby! I told you we made it on time!” “I haven’t forgotten how many times you screamed ‘Hurry up Pride! We’re going to be late!’ 26 by the way hun” Pride retorted only for the mage woman to puff out her cheeks.  
Pride and Evan both in there bios were stated to have been married to each other for 25 Years so there affection to each other was very clear and it was beautiful to jaune ‘About37Cats...ItAintGonnaSuckItself...your NPCs act surprisingly like you could it be that the NPCs take on a portion of your personality? If so your marriage lives on even through your creations’ The Vampire Lord sniffed as he felt like his friends were still there and that also caused Jaune to feel even lonelier.   
“Are you two arguing again?” A more feminine sounding voice exclaimed, prompting everyone’s attention that the newest addition of the field was a shorter male with very feminine features, his outfit consisted of light roman battle armor while forgoing arms bracers and possessing pants rather than a skirt. He had slightly long purple hair and calculating lightish green eyes.  
“We don’t argue all the time Vail! Maybe if you found someone” Evan exclaimed whipping her hair back only for the feminine male to just smirk “no thanks darling, I’m not into woman” Vail was gay, which was very clear especially with his speech “you know what I meant!” The Forest Spirit exclaimed as her cheeks grew light red though even darker as vail just gave a light laugh.  
Jaune smiled then nodded at the Slime Guardians arrival “thank you for coming vail” the gay slime merely nodded at the guild master “of course my lord, anything you require! I’ll be by your side” he said, Jaune just nodded but felt a bit uncomfortable about Vail’s choice of words as that could also imply a hidden meaning so the blonde leader decided to remain silent until the remaining number of guardians arrived.  
Loud Footsteps were heard from the north that got jaune to look over to see an 8ft Chimera Creature with torso of a human despite being blue, it’s head and legs were goat parts and with spiraling horns and a snake tail. Its name was Pelt and it was only capable of short sentences due to its low civility outside of its combat function “Pelt! Glad you can make it” Jaune called out towards the large heteromorph which it nodded slightly “would never….miss it…” Pelt exclaimed short and bluntly.  
Two Women are walking towards the growing group which one of them had light purple hair and was wearing something akin to a full body Swimsuit and held a large oversized shield on her back while the other woman held deeper purple hair, wearing samurai armor which was deep black and red trimmings with two katanas rested underneath a sash that was tied around the swordswoman waist left side, with another sword on the right.  
Anyone who saw these two together would’ve immediately thought they were sisters in retrospect, they were. There creators LikesItRough who was a 28 Year Old Nurse and TheGuyWhoKilledYou who was a male but was transgender as a female. They were sisters.  
“Yu, Weather. Thank you for coming” Yu smiled brightly and bowed her head “T-Thank you for such kind words Lord Jaune!” “Indeed My Lord, we would never miss such an important meeting with you” the Samurai Woman added, Jaune nodded then he looked around seeing over half of his guardians talking and sharing while some, like pelt, remained in the corner speechless and observing everyone else ‘everyone is so life like...so real it’s almost like they were alive ever since they were created, I guess since this is the new ‘Reality’ i can assume they would be given sentience based on the data from there crafted bios’   
Jaune then felt the coldest shiver down his spine when he heard someone directly behind him “Lord Jaune, your detection skills are laughable…” Jaune swiftly turned around while exposing the worn out handle of zanka to the possible enemy only to stare at a woman almost as tall as the blonde man but held a dark cloak almost looked like it was made from pure energy, her hair was deep brown tied into a ponytail and futuristic looking shades.  
“heh...right, I was preoccupied at the moment Berry but please...don’t sneak up on me” Jaune exclaimed slowly allowing his cloak to envelop his body once again while seeing the shadow woman’s smile “understood Lord Jaune, until the meeting shall start. I’ll catch up with Snow” She exclaimed then walked past the vampire heading straight over to snow who was chatting with the gay slime and the zombie samurai.  
‘Ok so the only ones that aren’t here would be Noir, Koshi and Pineclaw. I messaged Execrux on the way here to remain guarding the thirteenth floor as a line of defense because since this is a new reality, there will most likely be an intruder while the rest of the guardians are meeting here.’ Jaune thinks to himself until he feels a voice in his head that wasn’t his, Jaune knew this was the effect of the ‘Message Spell’.  
‘Lord Jaune, we have a problem’ it was the voice of the head Butler Sebastian but it held a worried tone, Jaune looked at the guardians then turned his head so it wasn’t visible speaking under his breath “what’s going on Sebastian? My Forest of Death better still be there” ‘...would this be a bad time?’ Jaune remained silent then asked the Head Butler “what do you see Sebastian?” The Butler remained silent then responded to his lord ‘The Forest of Death is no longer surrounding the entrance tomb for Nidafjoll, there’s only a cluster of mountains. There is no sign of life both mammal nor sentient’ Sebastian reported to the guild master.  
Jaune remained silent as his paranoid mind is in overdrive ‘So the entire guild teleported into this new reality? Well that would be expected, all my NPCs alive and well and so did my world items. I tested Zanka earlier so that would mean my abilities and items could still retain their effects plus the 18+ Action shows that most restrictions imposed on the game were lifted. However this is just mountains and no one would have the capability of surviving here with no water source or food...Hmm, troublesome’ “Understood Sebastian, return to the 14th Floor then inform the guardians of the situation. However place the perimeter guard under maximum alert, no one gets in or out without my express clearance so anyone seen sneaking out is to be killed on sight, no confrontation, no hesitation, no mercy” ‘Yes, My Lord’ and Sebastian has ended the magical call prompting the blonde man to look over at all the NPCs.  
‘Since I’m the only one remaining, I feel as though I’m responsible for them. So putting nidafjoll under maximum alert until I can figure out where the hell are we...I must protect them as much as I can’ The Vampire Lord thinks to himself until he sees a woman with a large dark purple tattered cloak walking over to the ground, her eyes tell of uncontainable madness but a silent intelligence of who she worked for ‘Noir, the scariest NPC I’ve read so far. Uncontained Insanity with High Intelligence….’Duuuuuude’ really loved Anime and Creepypasta…’ Noir nodded at Jaune as to recognize his position as leader and the supreme one but she then walked over to pelt since she and it always held a silent air between them.  
“Hiiiiii~ Master~~” a sing song and overall sultry voice sounded from behind Jaune which caused his back neck hair to stand up almost immediately which Jaune turned his head to stare at Koshi, the Demon Woman’s Beautiful Violet Eyes stared into his ocean blue almost like she’s trying to charm a connection through despite such a spell held no power over an undead, like vampires.   
“Hello Koshi, thank you for taking the time to acquire everyone” The Blonde Man thanked Koshi to which her smile grew even brighter, such a smile could power a computer “of course Lord Jaune~ Anything for you!~” she said while showing a bit too much of her white teeth and it was getting the vampire man uncomfortable ’maybe I shouldn't have used the more yandere girl for my H-Rated Action’ “uh...yes, thank you but go with the others. I must prepare to meet with Pine” he exclaimed but felt bad as she looked sad, she however followed through with her order by going over towards Yu and Weather who were talking to Evan.  
Jaune sighed as that was way too uncomfortable to him but now he needed to focus as the news of Nidafjoll teleporting would shock and cause panic among the guardians “My Lord, is something troubling you?” A woman said while her footsteps were loud catching the Guild Leaders attention, Jaune looked over to see a 7ft Tree Woman like a literal woman made from tree branches but her eyes, two glowing pupils showed life in such a form “yes, I sent Sebastian out on a recon mission and the news he brought me has greatly troubled me” Jaune said truthfully as he believed that he shouldn’t withhold any info from them especially since they are jaunes most trusted among the Blood Moon created NPCs.  
The Tree Woman nodded in understanding “I see” she exclaimed though she watched the blonde leader step on top of a Boulder as to expose his position “everyone, may I have your attention” Jaune called out prompting the chatter to slowly die down and eyes all landed on the Vampire Man, The Leaders blue eyes landed on the newest occupant who was wearing a black suit, slightly long deep black hair and blood red eyes. Jaune nodded at Sebastian who nodded back before Jaune looked at the guardians.  
“Now first before we get this meeting underway...KNEEL…” The Vampire exclaimed as he needed to see how well they react to such a tyrannical command, Jaune needed to show the warriors of Nidafjoll that Jaune was the strongest of the guild despite him seemingly relaxed and laid back but when it comes to their safety and the safety of the whole guild, the vampire lord will immediately enter a command state.  
Everyone of the guardians including Sebastian went onto their right knee with their left hand on their right breast “Yes My Lord!” Jaune nodded then smiled at such obedience before frowning “Everyone, I’ve brought you all here. Minus Execrux, By the way Snow, you’ll need to inform the Thirteenth Guardian about what is said here” Jaune said to which snow nodded “Understood Alpha” “now then, it has been brought to my attention by Sebastian” Jaune starts to explain then motioned towards the head Butler with his right hand “that we have been targeted by someone through use of an unknown teleportation spell, Sebastian explain”   
The Head Butler nodded then got up onto his feet then started explaining the situation revolving Nidafjoll “Yes, My Lord. Alright. As Lord Jaune has just said, we have been hit by a spell that had uprooted our entire home. The Forest of Death that surrounded the entrance of the dungeon that lord Jaune had claimed had disappeared instead of finding this, I had found a series of mountains surrounding Nidafjoll. Due to Lord Jaunes orders, I examined the perimeter to locate any life but I did not find anything living or undead so I personally believe that our home is located where life can’t grasp unless we travel beyond the mountains” the Butler had explain the situation seeing fear and intrigue clearly in a lot of them while a few held anger.  
The Vampire Lord spoke up again “yes, I plan to send out an expedition some time in a couple weeks to see if we can make contact with any sentient life however our number one priority is the protection of Nidafjoll so I’m putting the entire base under maximum lockdown until we can determine our situation that would warrant the security level to be lessen.” All the guardians nodded as to fully express their support to the situation, they responded with “Yes, My Lord!”   
Jaune smiled to know he was doing something right as he had gotten the verbal support of his most trusted warriors but now he knew that the hardest part was to venture into the unknown, where anything could happen...ANYTHING.  
——

Alright doods! Here is another chapter for hall, now I’ll explain one thing that some would no doubt say, ‘Zanka no Tachi’ The Strongest Bankai in existence, how would that be added? Well my friends, me and Don had nerfed that weapon immensely but it still packs quite a punch.  
But anyway if you doods have any ideas or ocs you want added plz don’t hesitate, I appreciate you doods a lot and your a hell of a lot more creative then me.


	5. Chapter 4: Beastmen

Chapter 4: Beastmen  
Notes: alright then my doods here is the next chapter for the Blood Moon Series and this time is when Jaune will start using his abilities and testing himself against the inhabitants of the new world.  
A lot of people had been asking about whenever Jaune would be teleported to remnant or the new world, Remnants gateway will be opened in the new world sometime later but in the meantime it’s going to be primarily the new world.

Now then, I must ask you doods a request...I need ideas for New World Characters so if you have any ideas please send them my way

Also there will be mentions of themes of rape so don’t take this too seriously, since in this anime overlord. The only law were from fortified villages and the kingdoms so it’s essentially the Wild West to the rest of the land.  
——-

It was High Noon over the new world which has been named by jaune after two days of rigorous thinking had settled with the name ‘Mulrichi’ but the possible inhabitants wouldn’t even have named their own planet because they may be to primitive or they haven’t learned about there own solar system much like earth.  
High in the sky just above the clouds is where a dragon who’s scales as dark as night with a pair of red eyes so crimson that it strikes fear into the humans, the model of the creature was made to represent the western style dragons due to there media stance of being the most destructive despite the Chinese version which is often seen as the most wise.  
this was the Divine Class Dragon ‘Helios’ Who was as strong as a Lv100 Player with Divine Level Gear, it often served as a mount for the Vampire Lord and was capable of bypassing the rider class to be ridden, Jaune won Helios in the Gacha System after spending 400 Bucks on trying to win the ‘Super Star’ Divine Class.  
It was until The Blonde Man spent closely to Four Thousand before getting the desired ring but that took a full month, but now that ring rests comfortably on jaunes right hand index finger with a divine class ring and another on the left hand including the ring of blood moon on the blonde man's right ring finger, Jaune personally didn’t like most of the rings in Yggdrasil nor spending godless amount of money trying to buy them.  
Jaune sat on helios’s neck while it flew at high speeds into the vast expanse of land while sticking relatively close to the ground as a way to see anyone who lives, so far Jaune only saw villages of people which shows to jaune that the inhabitants have the capacity of civility.  
Jaune undertook the mission of surveying the new lands alone which had earned enormous backlash from the floor guardians who thought about his safety until he forced them to remain as a way to protect Nidafjoll while himself, the strongest, can travel without having to worry about putting the rest of the guardians and the guild in danger.  
In jaunes head, he can’t relax because another player of Yggdrasil could also have been teleported into Mulrichi which is causing the blonde man endless paranoia especially since Jaune had made a lot of enemies on Yggdrasil, primarily the humanoids and he couldn’t relax as he made the assumption that if his world items had transferred over with the guild, other world items would in fact have been transferred over so to ensure that the man would be safe from the effects of other world items, Jaune carried two world items on his person.  
well technically three but jaune couldn’t carry around Bane of Fafnir without questions being asked by the inhabitants plus it would invoke fear when it wasn’t necessary, so the Vampire Man used a cash item called the ‘Quick Change Stick’ as it was capable of switching out someone’s equipment easily and quickly during battle, Jaune used this item quite frequently against other players as to don on the Crystal Blood Armor.  
The other two world items Jaune had on his person was the Jewel of Souls which are around his neck and the Poets Amnesty that was clipped to his belt, both of these world items were powerful but they didn’t directly serve combat purposes.

Poets Amnesty was one of the was one of the mid tier world items and the very first item Jaune acquired back during his time in the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown however back then there wasn’t a rule situated about solo raids and gear acquired from them, Jaune had gone a solo raid 3-5 times a week however rumors circulated in the guild that Jaune was stealing from them during his raids especially from members who hated the blonde vampire.  
It was until Jaune claimed the world item in a high level solo raid that an emergency meeting was called to address these rumors, after hours of arguing with the members. Jaune in anger exiled himself from the guild even breaking the very ring he wore with pride in a fit of rage.

Poats Amnesty’s Ability allowed Jaune to project a sphere of influence around himself and essentially rendered himself invisible to practically everything except players, The Item allowed Jaune to bypass Enemy NPCs without Aggroing them, bypassing enemy harmful mechanisms such as traps and pop NPCs. It’s a very useful item if it’s used to take down another guild but it has a flaw.  
the Poets Amnesty while it can walk undetected from almost everything, it however has a single use before entering a 4 Hour Cooldown. It’s use of it’s sphere of influence can be used without a time limit however the very moment Jaune or anyone else in the World Items Sphere takes preparation to fight, the effect would end immediately and enter its cooldown. Poets amnesty isn’t really useful for combat but it’s an ideal item for guild Invasion and Information Gathering.  
Jaune however didn’t know what effect the Scorched Journal had on the New World so the blonde man would expect that the item's full effect would greatly change in this reality.  
Now the Jewel of Souls is a different matter on use, it’s a lower tier item that is known to be a powerful weapon for a summoner as the necklace item can negate the use of mana spent, which means Jaune can summon his entire horde of familiar summonings without having to expend any mana to them however the downside to this while not having a cooldown, the Mana Negation only extends to Familiar and Creature Summons so any magic spell be it offensive, defensive, healing or even undead and creature creation are not supported by the Jewel which means anyone who don’t have classes in the summoner tree would have absolutely no use for this world item but it’s perfect for a man like Jaune Arc.  
The Blonde Man looked bored as he stared downwards at the growing expanse of land passing beneath them, the very sight looked beautiful and untainted by human hands, it looked like earth 200 Years ago when people actually cared for the environment but now, Corporations would do everything to get that cash and to damn the world in the process.  
‘Maybe we should set down soon and see if we can do some walking? My ass is starting to feel stiff’ The Vampire started to contemplate until he looked to the left to see fire rising from a semi large village, Jaune raised an eyebrow as that would indicate the village was under attack “Helios, Turn Left and start descending!” “YES, MY LORD!” The dragon sounded deeply as it slaunts towards the left then starts flying downwards to the smoke rose village.

In the village is where dozens of people were running away in fear and in screams while the pursuing creatures were tall hairy monsters almost like a heavy mixture of werewolves into humans but stopped like 85% of the way.  
“This Way!” One of the Monstrous Beastman shouted while raising a crudely made stone spear before chasing an older male who ran but tripped over his own feet, slowly turned before the beastman stabbed him right in the chest through the humans heart.  
The Beast grinned darkly then got onto its knees to start tearing off the dead humans flesh like he was a pig, he was chowing down on his flesh while several more beastman ran past to sink their teeth onto him.  
Dozens of Beastmen are killing the humans of the village then eating their flesh even the women weren’t spared as before they were killed, the Monsters raped them unconscious then killed them. The children weren't spared either, even considered a delicacy to the hairy creatures.  
Jaune stood on top of one of the buildings to overlook the carnage and the obvious disgust of the humans being raped and eaten, however the vampire lord just stared unflinched not even disgusted at the sight of such a massacre even watching one of the woman who just matured was being violated in the open, THAT is what disgusted Jaune rather than the death ‘so not only did my skills and magic passed over...my mind has shifted into that of an undead as well? Well it explains my thirst for blood and not for combat. Maybe I shouldn’t interfere especially since I used Poets Amnesty to hide myself from everyone so it would be a waste..’ Jaune thinks to himself then he turns to the left as he prepares to summon Helios. Helios was one of seven familiars Jaune commanded.  
Jaune looked to the side to see an older woman close to death and her guts were exposed and chomped on the monster above her, she looked right at the blonde man and almost looked like she could see him despite the world item in place.  
Her mouth moved with no sound coming through, she had said to the hidden lord ‘please save us…’ that was her message though Jaune wouldn’t have felt obligated to indulge her request for aid until Jaune in the back of his mind heard his old friend ‘Touch Me’ say ‘Helping others is common sense Jaune!, I didn’t save momonga for any sort of gain but to help him out like any sort of friend should! I know you have trouble trusting people from what you’ve told me from your previous life but to us in the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown! We help those in need”  
Jaune chuckled to himself as that voice disappeared ‘that’s right...Touch Me rescued momonga a long time ago with no gain for the effort...I guess I needed to be reminded that helping others is the core responsibility of heroes’ The Vampire Lord dispelled his Familiar Summoning Spell then jumped off the room which he landed on the ground cracking it underneath the pressure of his feet even causing a small crater.  
Every beastman in the village square turned away from there meals and victims to stare at the blonde man who pulled down his cloaks hood to expose his dangerous glaring blue eyes as blonde hair, several of the hairy creatures stared at him with blood dripping off of some of there chins.  
One of the Beastmen got up from one of the half eaten corpses grab a crudely made stone spear stabbed into the ground next to him “another human to die and feed my people” it said with a deep husky voice then charged at the blonde man, Jaune remained still at the beastman while thinking of ways to kill such a creature then settled with one spell.  
“DIIIIIIIEEEEE!” The Brown Hairy Creature screamed as it stabbed towards the vampire lord with the stone spear only for the point tip to make contact with the black cloak but a loud click is heard when two hard materials hit each other, the beastmans savage grin soon dropped into a shocked facial expression as his spear didn’t pierce the blonde mens cloak.  
Cloak of Reshaping, it’s normal appearance is a black cloak that looks almost plain but it’s true ability lies within its ability to shapeshift, the cloak can be used as a shield both portable and stationary and it can be used as a makeshift weapon however when it is able to take up a form of defense even when used as a mere cloak which prevents damage from low level weapons and players.  
“What!?” The Beast Creature roared then tried to stab the ‘Human’ several times but no tear is going “My Cloak of Reshaping is holding strong? I must thank my luck to have gotten the chance to complete the ‘No Honor Among Thieves’ Event first” Jaune exclaimed with a grin, it was common for the developers of Yggdrasil to put in a powerful fixed item for the first player to complete an event, Jaune completed his share of events first but none of the rewards came close to how Jaune loved the Divine Cloak Item.  
“Now...My Turn” Jaune exclaimed as his right hand instantly pierced out from the opening of the black cover to grab the beastmans face, the creature was surprised and shocked at the speed that the human had displayed “Destrction Set: Explosion” The Blonde man exclaimed his spells name just as his hand glowed a faint yellow which slowly caused the beastman to start screaming in bloody pain “aaaaAaaaAaaaAaaAAAaaAAaAAAAAAA!!!!!” The creature roared until Jaune kicked him away towards a charging group of three more hairy creatures.  
The affected beastman stopped screaming then his body erupted into a fiery explosion expanded and enveloping the fellow Beastmen around killing up to 7 of them instantly, the remaining beastman who stayed behind watched in fear as they saw a large group of there kinsmen died instantly to a magic spell they had never seen before, Jaune watched with satisfaction that his magical power hasn’t diminished at all but maybe had been increased since this world was a new reality.  
Jaunes Magic was primarily focused on a Necrotic Blood Summoning Play Style by incorporating three different skill trees however once Jaune had placed in a necessary amount of lvls into them had left Jaune with more room for greater destruction and alteration skill sets so all in all, while the blonde man wasn’t a pure arcane caster. Jaune still has knowledge of 240 Spells under his belt and each of them are deadly however most mages in Yggdrasil categorized their spells in terms of tier but jaune categorized on use such being the explosion spell is a part of the destruction skill set.  
“Magic?! Is he an Arcane Caster?!” One of the beastman who came running into the town with several of his kin behind him only to catch the aftermath of the Explosion Spell.  
“That can’t be! That spell was far more destructive than any spell I've seen!” The second beastman behind the leading one had commented as he had fought several human and Demi human arcane casters before but never saw such raw destruction.  
The Blonde Lord smiled as he turned to look at the four Beasts who just arrived “so weak, to be killed by the extended blast radius of a tier 8 spell. Let’s try something weaker, yes?” Jaune said as he slowly extended his right hand towards the four beastman who all raised there stone spears and swords protectively as there instincts are sending out survival alerts to get away from the blonde mage.  
“Destruction Set: Thunderlance” Jaune said the name of the spell which crackles of lightning is conjured in front of the blonde man's right hand then shot towards the beast man, the two hairy creatures who both flanked left and right of the group had rolled to there respective flank as to dodge the incoming lance of pure lightning which stabbed the squad leader and the wolf man that’s behind him which then electrocuted both of them into a charred lump of burned meat and hair.  
The two surviving beastman stared shocked at the death of two of there kinsmen that were slain as swift as they arrived to their target then the two survivors turned towards the blonde man who looked less then displeased “Thunderlance was a Tier 2 and yet two of you died as easily” Jaune exclaimed as his glare starts to take hold ‘could they really be this weak? Which meant my paranoia to fear these people could be unfounded however I must remain on guard while I’m outside of Nidafjoll so I’m not caught with my pants down by another Yggdrasil player’  
Jaune remained still as he watched the remaining two members of the Beastmen in the center squad charge at him with their spears ready to pierce “stab him with all you got!” “YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!” The Blonde Rolled his eyes at their action only to grab Zanka from underneath his robes “Release” which then unsheathing his scorched blade had brought forth a torrent of powerful fire which Jaune through the fire at the two Beasts that incinerated them to which nothing remained, not even ashes.  
Jaune smiled as he felt incredibly sure of his own power and the power of his divine class equipment, he looked down at Zankas controlled fire blade and smiled even more than he starts to walk forward as his smile turned into a toothy grin where the blonde vampires fangs were visible.


	6. Chapter 5: Beastmen Part 2

Chapter 5: Beastmen Part 2

Alright doods here is the next chapter so not really much to say for this chapter but to just enjoy it.

I’m reminding everyone that my boy @ZergPsycho is beta reading and editing this story as well as Google Docs  
——

Jaune kept walking through the blood soaked and splattered streets with body parts scattered all over though Jaune would’ve felt sick at the sight especially since he nearly puked when he saw his father, Author Arc, cut open a wound to show the blonde what was expected if he tried to follow the path of a warrior.  
But now Jaune felt nothing but annoyance that someone was wasting all the blood and made a mess with it like children playing with their food.  
“AHHHHHRRRRRRGGGG” a hairy creature ran out from between the two houses as a way to ambush the blonde vampire only for Jaune to step back swiftly watching the Stone weapon pierce in front then his blue eyes landed on the beastman who stared back fear replacing his small bout of courage “....have mercy” it said hoping the blonde man would show a glimmer of ‘Human Kindness’   
But that was dashed completely when Jaune slowly opened his cloak to grab his right short sword of his twin weapon ‘Fenrir’s Teeth’ which the blonde man slowly unsheathes it “...Sorry, Fresh out of Mercy” Jaune then swiftly slashed through the beastman's neck decapitating him as swift with blood gushing out of the neck like a fountain, large globs of blood landed on the black cloak to which slowly moved downwards.  
The Vampire stepped over the body to continue killing the Beastman as each and everyone of them kept charging only to get slashed in half by the short swords enhanced sharpness ‘these beastman, I’m not sure I seen anything like it back on Yggdrasil though I seen plenty of races but I never seen anything like this’ The Vampire thinks to himself as slashed through another beastman from mouth to anus then he walked through the falling halves to continue the Guild Leaders March on the streets.  
“Creation Set: Create Middle Tier Undead: Gravekeeper” Jaune said his necromancy spell to which a dark black haze exuded from his hand which it creeps towards the ground to split off into 5 Sections which all went towards beastman dead bodies, these black haze connected with the corpses which they soon are enveloped over them before the ooze crept towards the front of the blonde man.  
The Ooze connected with each other and expanded upwards slowly forming into a particularly tangible creature until the black goop dissipated revealing the monster from underneath, it was an undead creature. A skeleton to be specific but a mass collection of bones.  
The only aspects that made this skeleton different was the hunchback of rib cages on its back with several skulls and it had a full mop of black hair while carrying a bone axe. This was a Gravekeeper, a dangerous undead not particularly known for its speed but it can withstand divinity magic however Jaune who created such an undead had no hope for the beastman as the grave keeper was Lv35 and the blonde man had casted a tier two spell a while ago to show in Yggdrasil terms, these Beastmen aren’t even past Lv14 so the Gravekeeper is essentially the Executioner.  
“Go on my Gravekeeper and eliminate these annoying creatures called Beastmen” Jaune ordered the mass of bones, it nodded to turn around to start walking forward at a moderate pace. A Beast Creature Roared after jumping off a roof from one of the two story buildings to attack the front runner only to see it wasn’t the vampire but instead a skeleton with a mass collection of ribs and skulls on its back, the Keeper looked up and swung its bony axe towards the hairy monster to cleanly cut it in half which blood sprayed onto its body only for to move forward as if nothing happened.  
Jaune kept a good distance behind the hunchback skeleton while in deep thought about his creation ‘I honestly wasn’t expecting much when creating this monstrosity but I didn’t expect something like that!, I guess not only have the restrictions of the game been lifted but the abilities of the items and spells could also have changed? Well using corpses are the catalyst for undead but using such things weren’t required in Yggdrasil.’   
The Vampire Leader watched as the gravekeeper sliced through waves and waves of beast creatures causing blood and body parts to splatter all over the place, several beastman tried to attack from a range on the roofs by throwing stone spears at the Gravekeeper, unfortunately bones are known to as strong as steel so using stone to break bone would be hilarious if the situation wasn’t grim that didn’t warrant laughter.  
“Keep throwing everything we got! We need to kill this human and his undead pet! Otherwise the chief will NOT be happy!” The Beastman on the roof exclaimed as roars around him as the hairy creatures will attempt a full frontal assault, the lead creature raised another crudely made weapon though it’s a bow with a flaming tip “aim for the building we placed two human children! The enemy is human so he would not abandon them as his compassion that HUMANS often spit would get in the way and a perfect distraction to completely overwhelm him! RAISE!”   
The Lead Hunter ordered as he raised his flaming bow with five other Beastmen then launched it towards another building across the street, three arrows hit the roof, two inside a window opening and on the door. The fire is starting to spread at an accelerated rate which made such flames magical in nature, the Hairy Hunters all grinned at the burning building with blood dripping down since they were feasting before being ordered by the units chieftain to kill the blonde warrior who dares to stop their feast.  
Jaune walked the street with the Gravekeeper out in front as it kept its axe raised in case of an attack, Jaune stopped however as he watched the burning building slowly collapsing on itself ‘this is getting ridiculous, just how stupid are these creatures to think a burning building on the side of the road could stop me..’ He thinks to himself while attempting to walk past it until he hears what caused his very blood to freeze and turn ice cold.  
It was the crying of children inside the burning building “Stay” Jaune commanded as the blonde man turned to start running towards the fiery construction and plowing right through the fire engulfed door, sustaining a small amount of damage due to fire being a high weakness to undead but Jaune didn’t care about the status of his HP but he cared more on saving the children those vile Beastmen had put into, no matter how much jaunes mind and body has been warped into his new undead status, the blonde man refuses to discard even a shred of what’s left of his humanity if he let children burn! And so did jaunes hatred for the beasts.  
A fire beam hits Jaune from top which caused the vampire to groan from the blunt damage which the vampire didn’t care for but the fire had HURT a lot more than it really was because all undead heteromorphs share a vulnerability to the fire damage.  
“M-Mr…?” Jaune opened his left eye towards the opening from what Jaune thinks is towards the kitchen to find two children, one is a boy no older than ten and with a girl much younger probably four years “are you ok?” The boy asked stepping forward but keeping the girl just behind him in a protective form, Jaune watched then slowly returning to his height in thought while the pain of his back raged.  
“Please save us mister...the monsters outside ate our parents” The eldest exclaimed almost on the verge of tears, The Blonde Man steeled himself and nodded “i know of a teleportation spell I can use to send you far enough where you’ll be safe and you won’t have to see me at my worse” He said though the ‘worse’ held a different meaning to the blonde man which didn’t exclaim Jaune at his weakest but at his ANGRIEST, even Jaune didn’t want to expose such ugliness to children.  
“Travel Set: Gate” the vampire lord exclaimed the spell which produced a stable spiraling appeared inside the burning house “go now, I’ll come to you when i'm finished here” the siblings just stared at the spiraling vortex but the smile Jaune gave them calmed there nerves that allowed them to walk out slowly from the burning kitchen to enter the teleporting gate.  
The Gate closes in on itself after teleporting the children to a safe destination away from the village prompting the blonde man to wear an extremely angered face with veins contorting on his forehead as to expose just how angry Jaune is becoming even somehow bypassing the Undead Trait of emotion suppression, it could suppress the blonde mans increasingly growing rage and anger.  
Old Friends, New Friends, Family. Anyone who was close to jaune knew 2 things he would completely go ape shit crazy over.  
1: Jaune would defend his family at any cost even if it meant not having any training.  
2: Jaune loves children and he would go crazy if any child he sees was being abused or mistreated by awful parents or guardians.  
Now these Beastmen had tampered with the latter and now Jaunes justified rage would be known to the furries so now he turned towards the open doorway to slowly walk out to see dozens of beastman standing in a semicircle with stone swords, spears, axes. And on the roof tops 24 Beastmen held throwing spears with an additional 15 wielding bows.  
Despite with the coordinated might of the creatures Jaune looked to his left to find his Gravekeeper, his mid tier undead destroyed in a mound of bones as to expose the fact that Jaune underestimated these beasts since he only fought them a few at a time but not a full battalion “alright human! Surrender and we will make your death quick!” The Lead Beastman shouted from the rooftops with a savagely grin until it faltered as he felt pressure, everyone of them did as they watched the ground shake slightly even the ground troops slowly backed up when they saw the absolute rage on the blonde mans face, jaunes right hand comes out from underneath the cloak.  
“Necrotic Death Set: Widen True Death” a spiral of black winds covered the vampire lord then expanded to 15 Feet in diameter hitting the ground troops while the widen enhanced magic couldn’t touch the ranged soldiers, True Death normally isn’t an AoE spell and is primarily a single target however when enhanced with the widen enhanced magic had allowed it to bypass the single target limitations to strengthen true death to become an AoE Attack.  
The Ground Beastman all hit the floor having been enveloped by the black expanded winds that had killed them instantly, the Lead Archer just watched with his mouth hanging low as he watched 48 of his Kinsmen had died without the enemy doing anything besides cast a spell he never knew existed “w-what happened?...” “Instant Death Magic is a necromancers strongest magic” Jaune started to say, though necromancy to him really wasn’t his strongest skill set since the title for strongest would go towards the vampires blood magic   
“W-what?..” the furry creature gulped as he witnessed his ground forces die instantly, Jaune slowly stepped up causing the archers to pull back there bows and javelin throwers to hold there throwing spears steady reading to shoot at the Blonde Human “when I first came here I was originally planning to leave you alone considering I didn’t know this people and they aren’t really my business however a dying old woman pleaded for my help” Jaune explained his reasoning for allowing himself to be involved and got slightly injured with fire to save children.  
“But now you attempted to burn kids to get to me and that’s something I won’t let fly so now I’m angry” the vampire exclaimed darkly as his glare darkened as the clouds overhead started to thicken and cover the sky, using silent magic Jaune had casted the tier 6 spell ‘Control Weather’ as to allow the blonde man to cast an even deadlier spell that would decimate the Beastmen on the roofs.  
“Uh...uh...Squad Leader? The clouds are going crazy!” One of the hairy archers called out and even pointed towards the sky where the clouds was thicken even more, even looking like storm clouds at that point before the lead archer stared Jaune down who then spoke again “Destruction Set: Call Greater Thunder” 

Outside of the village is where a beastman who looked like an extremely clean tiger sat on tied together human corpses in the state of a chair was watching the carnage of the village but soon the tiger had heard news of a human, a single human, pushing the attack force back “did Kurogiri report back yet? I didn’t loan those two human children to play around with, they were meant to be my snack” the Beastmen Chieftain who was the tiger exclaimed to his unit of heavy guards, the chieftain was wearing a set of engraved golden armor as to expose his status as a leader while the heavy guards were wearing similar engraved iron armor.  
The Guard next to the chief only shook his head at the question “no my chief, no word has been received from captain kurogiri” the tiger growled to himself as his patience was growing thinner and thinner as the time passed “Chief Raizer! The clouds above the village are going crazy!” One of the iron guards shouted prompting the Tiger Beast to look up and his eyes widened to see the clouds start thickening and strengthening into storm clouds.  
Raizer claimed to be one of the stronger arcane casters as he could cast tier 2 spells and held a talent in magic “what in the blue hells is that!?” One of the armored beast creatures asked in complete fear but Raizer the Beast Chief only growled as he heard stories of a mage named Flunder Paradyne could control the very clouds, could this be the destructive force of a fourth tier spell?   
‘A Human Mage from the Barahuth Empire that can control the weather itself, could it be a fool who studied under him? I heard tales of mages who studied under the old human who could achieve the level of fourth tier spells, this is going to be-‘ As Raizer was thinking to himself about his would be opponent until a loud boom of thunder breaks through the sky as a massive bolt of lightning shot from the storm clouds and strikes a specific spot in the village, where the lead archer Kurogiri had taken the remaining force of the attack.  
Raizer was far to shock at the destructive power a ‘Fourth Tier’ Spell could cause rather than warriors that had stormed the village ‘in-...incredible, such power of a fourth tier spell where only top scholars could achieve….whoever this human is...they are starting to become far more dangerous than I originally believed, should I leave and warn the beast king about this development?’ The Tiger again was in deep thoughts and almost missed the fact that a black cloaked figure with blonde hair was leaving the village towards raizers camp on top of a semi large hill.  
“So it is you that killed my Kinsmen?” Raizer called out to the human who merely stopped “your furry troops had angered me so I showed them what power looked like, now who are you” the cloaked figure exclaimed darkly almost angrily, Raizer just sneered at such a tone “Guards! Raise your javelins!” The Tiger Chief ordered prompting his 6 Armored Troops to raise steel forged spears, a stronger upgrade then crude stone weaponry.  
‘So the stone and iron wielders are a status thing? Or does it speak rank? Either way this will be more challenging then Furries with Stone Spears and Swords, now how should I kill them? Maybe I should show them the power of a super tier spell? Or maybe I should unfold Zankas true power?....what to do, what to do. Zanka would be more visibly damaging’ Jaune was thinking to himself about how to end this whole farce of a confrontation.  
“THROW! KILL THE HUMAN” Raizer shouted the order to which the iron Beastmen threw the spears right at the blonde vampire with great accuracy however when the spears come very close to the blonde man, the bladed weapons just bounce off of the cloak then lands on the ground, the cloak is strong against normal low level weapons but in battle with legacy and above weapons would reduce the cloak as nothing more than a piece of cloth.  
Slowly opening the cloak to grab the worn handle of Zanka no Tachi “Release” Jaune commanded as he unsheathed the scorched blade with raging fire erupting from the sword, the sight of the fire caught the armored Beastmen to stumble back abit except from the golden tiger who just sneered even more ‘first he can cast Fourth Tier Spells and he has a powerful magic weapon!? I’m going to kill you and rip that weapon out of your hands! They are wasted on a pitiful human like you!!’  
“Consume” Jaune commanded which the fire produced by the scorched sword stopped almost frozen in time until said fires slowly gets absorbed back into the weapon but unlike the command ‘dispel’ where Zanka seals its abilities to safely return into its sheath, ‘Consume’ brings out the scorched weapons true power.  
The fires fully absorbed and a heated aura is produced from the scorched blade as its first technique was immediately activated “Zanka no Tachi: East: Rising Suns Edge” this technique coats the edge of the blade with an indescribable heat that could cut through and destroy legacy and below class items, dispel tier 5 and below spells, anything above would greatly damage equipment but not destroy it and it won’t negate any spells above 5.  
“THROW!!” Raizer shouted again and another six iron spears flies through the sky towards the blonde however Jaune slashed at the spears causing them to be incinerated on contact with no ashes or molten metal left behind, raizer glared deeply but knew the weapon the vampire lord had was far more dangerous than any magical weapon “Human! What weapon is that?!” The Tiger Chief roared at Jaune who merely shrugged off the question as he began his leisurely walk towards the remaining Beastmen.  
More spears are thrown towards the blonde man and preferring not to waste anymore energy, Jaune has commanded the second ability of the fire induced weapon “Zanka no Tachi: West: Sun’s Prison Garb” this was an ability that surrounded the blonde man in a sphere of 15 Million Degrees, it incinerated anything below divine class items while divine and upper class items hit what seems like an invisible shield, a no doubt absolute defense of pure invisible fire. The downside of Zanka no Tachi is that Jaune can only access one of its abilities at a time so while having an absolute defense couldn’t be paired with the Rising Sun Edge.  
The Spears made contact with the shield and was incinerated as quickly, the guards kept throwing more and more iron spears only to see them disappear.  
Raizer felt his fear tripled watching the obvious superior warrior and mage casually walk towards them not even minding the spears being thrown at him ‘is he even human!? His skills and spells are beyond what humans could achieve! Could this man be on the same level as the Thirteen Heroes!?’   
The Thirteen Heroes were inscribed into legend two hundred years ago when the world suffered distress from the destruction caused by the Evil Deities. Responding to this calamity, the Thirteen Heroes were formed and fought against the Evil Deities, defeating them one by one.  
It was stated that each and everyone one of these warriors had skills and artifacts that went well beyond the realm of man even in a realm of their own, Raizer didn’t believe in human legends but to see such power that could rival even such prominent figures in human culture, it’s frightening.  
The Tiger Chief slowly backed up as his face contorted with each just as the blonde man had reached their position then looked down on them “you think you can look down on me human!” Raizer exclaimed loudly hoping to install even the slightest fear to be used as an advantage but even that didn’t faze the blonde who looked around gauging the amount of armored Beastmen, Six Iron Beasts with a Golden Armor Tiger.  
“I have a question” Jaune spoke suddenly causing the iron armored soldiers to flinch at the sudden question, Raizer also flinched but soon sneered even more that such an inferior creature has the audacity to ask questions to the racially superior “the armor, is it a rank or a status to you?” “....rank” the tiger beast answered not even sure why he even answered at all “cool, well that sated my curiosity about you. Now then time to die” Jaune exclaimed twirling his scorching blade then stabbing it into the ground in front of him “Zanka no Tachi: South: Great Ash Burial”   
Great Ash Burial was a unique necromancy ability as with normal create undead spells would make pure bone white skeletons, knights, archers, warriors etc but the south ability of Zanka has the capacity of creating Burned Ash Skeletons, Jaune can create a thousand of them at once which each of them are at Lv50 and much tougher than traditional undead creations, though that was all it took. Jaune often installed fear when he tells the victims “The South Ability: Great Ash Burial allows me to resurrect all who has perished by Zanka and utilize them as if they are an extension of myself”   
The Ash Skeletons are not to be underestimated as they aren’t traditional undead but enhanced ones, a squad of 10 Ash Creatures could overpower a single Death Knight.  
The ground slowly starts cracking around the black and the wielder and black ashy arms start crawling out which soon reveals equally ashy skeletons, Raizer was beyond shocked and scared to see undead coming out of the ground on command of the weapon and it's wielder “Troops! Destroy the undead!” The Chieftain ordered while jumping backwards to clear some distance from the undead.  
One of the armored Beastmen unsheathed a double edged sword from his hip to charge at one of the black tinted skeletons only for it to catch the blade easily “what!? Skeletons are the weakest of the undead!” “Oh, these aren’t your traditional skeletons. Far stronger than the normal ones but that won’t matter nor will you” the first soldier was about to respond only for a swift scorched look dagger to pierce his throat, eyes widened to find the very skeleton he tried to destroy was the one who attacked back.  
Raizer watched in mortification as he saw the Ash Skeletons completely ripped apart the armor as if it was paper to completely stab, mane, bludgeon and rip off there hairy covered flesh. A complete massacre was the only appropriate word of what the tiger leader was witnessing until the combined movement of all the burned undead to turn towards himself.  
The Chief gulped and raised his head to stare at the blonde man who merely stared back not caring, Raizer couldn’t die here especially when he had bigger ambitions at work especially since he was a pinch closer to becoming the Beast Kings advisor “I-I-ill pay you...400 Gold Pieces if you let me go!” The Final Beast tried to bargain for his life like a pitiful insect, Jaunes facial expression was blank aside from the curious right brow raised however the offer held no promise of survival “I-I mean 700 g-gold pieces” raizer raised the offer but gulped to see no expressive change now to raise the stakes to the highest raizer can go.  
“If t-that doesn’t settle, I-I could plead to the b-beast king to raise the g-gold to 2000 how about that?...m-must sound right?” He tried to barter with the highest amount that no human could turn away but what was said next chilled the tiger to his bone “do you think that money could sway my mind? That you’d bargain for your miserable life? Let me tell you something Furry Bitch, Money is no concern to me. You attempted to burn two children to get to me and that is something I won’t forget at all as I did to your previous subordinate whom I believe you witnessed die by a lightning bolt strike” Jaune ranted darkly and exposed the fact that he holds no intention to release the tiger.  
Raizer gulped and immediately unsheathed his fashionable golden hilted double edged sword as a pitiful attempt to defend himself “if you don’t want money then I’ll just have to kill you and your undead!” Surprise was the very thing raizer hoped to achieve from the human as fighting would’ve been pointless to the necromancer but a small smile was all he got to show Jaune was amused “amusing, but really. You're just delaying your own death” The Vampire snapped his fingers as a signal to the Black Skeletons to which got up to slowly advance on raizer “Stop! Stop!! No! No!! NOOO! STOP!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!”  
Raizer was swarmed by the burned undead as he remained alive to feel the stabbing, bludgeoning and having his flesh torn off his body as did his former comrades when they were attacked by the skeletons.  
Jaune watched with having no reaction to such a fate which in the blonde man's opinion was an equal to staged executions, with the use of silent magic Jaune casted the Tier 2 Spell: Message ‘Hm? Ah! Lord Jaune!’ The voice belonged to Sebastian who was the head Butler to the Blood Moon Guild.  
“Yes, During my expedition I had come across a village under siege so as the hero that I am, I defended it from the enemy. I’ll give the guardians my report when I return but before I do I have sent 2 Human Children into a safe location 35 Miles north towards Nidafjoll, find them and return them to my location. Don’t use undead because I do not know the inhabitants of Mulrichi would take towards undead so until I can get a clear answer. Only use human looking creatures” Jaune had ordered the Butler to which Sebastian said he understood before ending the call to complete his orders.  
The Vampire Lord turned towards the village and what he saw was villagers slowly coming into his enhanced view to have a look of their savior and his legion of Burned Undead behind him ‘well it wouldn’t matter if they don’t like the undead, they’ve already seen them’ however cheers erupted from them believing they are now free from the Beastmen tyranny.  
Jaune smiled as this was the sight he had envisioned when he attempted to be the hero he desired, to see people happy and cheering for his heroic deeds. Now after 59 Years from his time on earth and remnant.  
Jaune at long last finally felt like the hero he always wanted to be.  
——

Hey there guys! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter.

In the end part between Jaune and the Armored Beastmen, I was stumped on how to crush them between using super tier magic or using Zankas abilities so I used something to help me decide, it’s a random pinwheel app I have on my phone. And spinning five times with Zanka being the final decision.


	7. Chapter 6: Relocation

Chapter 6: Relocation.  
Note: Hey guys, I would like to thank all of you for reading this story and liking it, Blood Moon took a lot of time to research both from the light novel and fandom wiki so you enjoying this story makes me feel my work is appreciated.  
I would also like to thank five people who went above and beyond to help mold this story with me so do me a favor and go to these guys and show them some love!  
@Kmon13  
@Don Orbit  
@Obsidian Nova Arc  
@unlimitedblade  
@HelpingHand  
I appreciate you doods! And it’s genuine.

Talking; “And here I thought things couldn’t get worse”  
Thinking; ‘All preliminary conditions have been met’  
Spells and Martial Arts; “Destruction Set: Call Greater Thunder” and “Six Light Fold!”  
Message Spell; ‘Everyone is in the throne room’ 

I thought I should remind everyone. Enjoy.  
——

Two Hours passed since the massacre of the Beastmen however the village had taken a large hit with one half of the town’s population reaped away from the greed and bloodlust of the creatures.  
Jaune stood in the middle of the towns torn square to look around to many of the helpless and despairing looks of the villagers is what causing the blonde man to self doubt himself and his current actions ‘Relocation’ it was a decision the vampire lord that is causing both sides of his mind to form a debate.  
Jaune at one hand felt like the hero he had sought after so long but he felt like he shouldn’t linger anymore then necessary unless the blonde man was keen on confronting possible Yggdrasil Players that arrived as well.  
The Guild Leader is debating on if he should relocate the homeless villagers towards the mountains up north towards Nidafjoll maybe use the mountains themselves similar to Kumogakure from the Naruto Manga that Jaune often read before Yggdrasil was commercially available, or he could use the edge of the mountain as an entrance towards the dungeon while leaving the villagers on the flat grounds which would be easier for farming and herding.  
“Uh-..um, L-Lord Jaune?..” a deep but meek voice called out towards the blonde man who looked upwards since Jaune had sat down a large cubic stone to see an old man with Snow White Hair with a very shaggy white beard, his outfit consisting of a white turban one would see in Saudi Arabia and his head had a hat like wrapping “Chief Vor Shinusk?” Jaune responded to the man's full name, Vor flinched slightly at the deep voice however with no response allowed the Village Chief to continue “Half of the village’s population, primarily 80% of the men, had been slain and our homes were on the verge of destruction. I fear that if the Beastmen returned in retaliation for your actions...we all may die” The Elder exclaimed with fear for his people and for the man who heroically protected what was left.  
Jaune sighed before looking over towards the right where the two young children the blonde man had teleported away from the village was now being held by a young man who couldn’t be older than 20, Jaune believed him to be the eldest sibling, as much as the blonde man tried to debate the pros and cons for interfering the vampire lord couldn’t in good faith just leave them.  
“Do not worry Chief Shinusk, I know of a place where any dares to approach uninvited will be cut down immediately” Vors face lit like a lightbulb who felt relieved that his people can again have a chance for peace with no worry about any monster or kingdom “w-would you be so kind?” Jaune didn’t immediately answer as he felt there would be a lot of problems if he led the homeless villagers towards Nidafjoll or even told them of its location however even with all the cons, seeing them happy and prosper would definitely be worth it, even giving them the peace they desired would be enough to endure future problems.  
“Yes, you’ll be welcomed to build your new home close or around my dungeon of Nidafjoll. But we are a guild of heteromorphs and we don’t discriminate no matter what you are” The Vampire said as he smiled towards the villager who smiled as bright “I’ve informed my home that we are leading him home through a spell I know so let your people know to start gathering what’s left of there possessions”  
The Old Man nodded and swiftly turned around to immediately inform the people about their relocation to a safer land governed by the Vampire Lord, Jaune looked down groaning internally as he felt numerous headaches are about to pulsate in the future.  
The Blonde Man opened his eyes again as he saw an undead skeleton slowly claw through the dirt to which its bone white head pops out of the ground “Lord Jaune” it calls out to its master, the undead was a Survey Crawler which is a low tier scouting undead who retains there intelligence though that wasn’t really what is normally used for in Yggdrasil as necromancers used these undead as time buyers for major raids and battles.  
“Yes?” The Guild Leader said curious on why the undead scouter had returned so soon after issuing orders to identify any living creature in a radius of 50 Miles around the village in order to detect if the Beastmen had prepared retaliation for what happened an hour earlier.  
“Someone is watching the village 2 Miles to the south and has been watching our departure prep for some time. Should I lead a squad of skeletons to deal with it?” Crawler asked his leader for orders concerning the mysterious watcher, The Vampire was curious on who was watching as he would’ve sensed anyone nearby during the massacre of the Beastmen.  
Jaune sighed as he got up from his square stone seat “No, I’ll deal with her but return to your original assignment and if you return again without completing it then you’ll be dismantled” “Yes, My Lord!” The Survey Crawler returned its head back into the ground disappearing from sight allowing Jaune to turn towards the south end of the village and walk away from everyone.  
‘I’ve slain the chief Beastmen on the west side so in order for someone without alerting me would be very skilled in stealth and if they were undead then my ‘Dark Blessing’ Racial Skill to sense any undead around me.” Jaune thinks to himself while trying to come up with a worse case scenario of his time in the village.  
Ever since arriving in the new world ‘Mulrichi’ Jaune had thought up around 20 Worst Case Scenarios based on what the blonde man had learned which wasn’t much besides that a lot from Yggdrasil had carried over which included items and tier magic however a new thing called ‘Martial Arts’ was also widely used from what the blonde man could learn from the chief, it was a skill that greatly enhances the users physical prowess and additional abilities aside from magic.  
The Blonde Man walks through the opening leading to the southern field of the village though stopping suddenly to see a grey cloaked figure in the distance though its face was clearly visible to show a lizard like face but it was a red scaled dragon look however its eyes kept a keen watch over to the approaching blonde, each step that Jaune takes towards the dragon had greatly gripped the leaders heart that he knew this figure from somewhere ‘so there you are...just who are you? An enemy? No, an enemy would’ve attacked while we were prepping even if that was futile while I was here. No, I think I knew you from somewhere. Could you be a player from Yggdrasil that I feared to have arrived as well? Well let’s ask’ The Vampire thinks to himself as his heart kept metaphorically constrict.  
The wind was light which caused the blonde man’s black cloak to sway gently until moments later the blonde man stopped in front of the grey cloaked bipedal dragon, Jaune couldn’t move anymore as he felt the heat coming from the scaled warrior which only high tier dragonoid race ‘Fire Dragonoid’ could produce, it was the race skill ‘Intense Lava Aura’ which produced an intense heat that slowly burns away HP which the highest could drain 15HP Per 10 Seconds so most low and mid level players can’t combat against without high HP, Items or Job or Race Skills that negated this one, it could also hamper the movement of enemy targets as the intense heat slowly drains there stamina.  
‘Intense Lava Aura’ could negate the use of Ice and Water Spells while boosting the power of fire spells, needless to say. It was a dangerous skill towards most who don’t have a way to counter and it's especially deadly towards undead who are twice as susceptible to it.  
Jaune Held a Cash Item Ring, that costed Jaune 500 Bucks, which is the ring of Fire Resistance. It allowed Jaune to negate fire damage from passive, special and racial skills along with negating fire damage from weapons. It’s how the blonde man could wield the fire manipulation ability from Zanka no Tachi without dealing damage to himself which is due to the ring.  
“Who are you?” Jaune asked as his left hand underneath the cloak moved to grab the grip of the Fenrir Left Tooth, no response came from the hooded figure. In a minute is when the blonde man will showcase his left short sword to resort to intimidation if need to but Jaune rather not take the aggressive approach.  
“I’m surprised you forgot about me old friend, don’t you remember the times you bought information from me about multitude of high ranking dungeons and untouched bosses?” The creature exclaimed in a deep voice while reaching out with his exposed right while showing what’s underneath, dirty white tinted armored pants and boots showing years of use along with a cotton looking shirt also equally dirty, however it was the weapon that kept the Vampire Lord on edge.  
it was a handle of a sword but not a sword at the same time, a sleek golden tinted handle with two tubes just a few centimeters from the hilt, most would wonder how a weapon with no sword could be useful. It was the void saber, the first of its kind and perhaps the most unique as it used an energy source for a sword blade. Strong enough to counter divine and cut through any below, it was powerful and ranked as the second strongest weapon in yggdrasil just below a gauntlet called ‘Boosted Gear’.  
The Fire Humanoid Dragon takes off his hood completely exposing his red scaly head and two horns, the scales were sleek and shiny except there was an X-Shaped Scar over the heteromorphic creatures right eye exposing battle damage.  
Jaune squinted his eyes while trying to rummage through his head about this figure until an exact figure came to mind “....LifesADrag!? Is that you!?” The Vampire shouted in joy that the first player he had met since arriving in the new reality wasn’t an enemy but a friend.  
LifesADrag was a Lv100 Fire Dragonoid who is disputed as one of the strongest Divine Casting Swordsmen of Yggdrasil, a natural enemy to undead players and NPCs, every piece of equipment Drag had made including its armor and weapon were all made to enhance divine and nature spells.  
The Dragon is also a member of the games top crafting guild ‘Yggcrafters’ as their best Item Crafter and one of the 15 Players who learned the crafting recipe for sealing crystals which were in very high demand for low to mid level players, Drag also operated as a solo information broker who sold info to anyone for 20% Lower than the usual market price, he was offered a place in many heteromorphic majority guilds including a spot in the Guild of Ainz Ooal Gown only for the Dragon to shoot down every one of them as he believed his services shouldn’t be tied into a group, he would make less money that way especially meaning to give up his spot in the crafters guild.  
Drag just gave a draconic grin “in the scaly flesh Jaune! My goodness it’s been a long time! I walked the new world for 30 Years! And here you are! Where have you been all this time? Being a vampire so I assume you remain underground all this time yes?” The Dragon asked as he was happy to know that he wasn’t the only one to come.  
Despite the happiness of reuniting with a friend, the news of ‘30 Years’ did not pass the blonde man as he stopped mid motion ‘wait, 30 Years? But the server shut down caused any remaining players to transport here. Shouldn’t we all appear at the same time? Or does this imply that Yggdrasil Players can be sent at any point of said time, I just arrived yesterday and Drag said 30 Years so that means anyone could appear at any point. Be it in the past or players could arrive in the future, my unease grows more’ Drag moved some skin on his brow mimicking an eyebrow raise as to wonder why his old friend was motionless.  
“Is something the matter my friend? Had I said something?” The Fire Creature asked curiously only for the blonde man to shake his head “no, just curious...are you the only one who arrived?” Jaune asked, wanting to know if Drag was the first to arrive or one of many.  
“I may be the only one still alive at this point. I do know in the world's history that yggdrasil players did come way before me as 600 Years ago of this world. Six Figures labeled as the ‘Six Great Gods’ which formulated the kingdom called ‘The Slane Theocracy’ which are pro human. So I believe these ‘Gods’ were human avatar players, however I believe further in time is a group called ‘The Eight Greed Kings’ who were also Yggdrasil players but I couldn’t figure out anything else. Aside from the weapon they wielded which suspiciously seemed like a guild weapon” Drag started explaining his knowledge on previous Yggdrasil players he had heard.  
Guild Weapons were known to be the heart of a formed guild and destroying one is equivalent to destroying the entire guild, the staff of the blood moon was also a guild weapon only usable by the leader which was Jaune. Anyway, for drag to believe the Eight Greed Kings central weapon to be a guild weapon shows reasons that these ‘Kings’ were indeed former players.  
“Anyone else that fits the description of players?” Jaune asked hoping to learn more of this world's history but sadly that hope was crushed as Drag just shook his head “Naw, none that I know of. Anyway when did you get here?” “Yesterday, I was focused on closing my guild's borders until I learned the full gravity of the situation. I rescued the village from Beastmen but I decided to bring them to the mountain range close to help them rebuild what they had lost” the vampire explained his plans fully, the dragon nodded in approval of the vampires next course of action “I understand my friend, then do what you do best and bring them hope. Oh and if you're ever in Re-Estize, look me up. I have a shop there where I sell Sealing Crystals to those with coin”  
Jaune nodded then turned around “Travel Set: Greater Teleportation” he said before his disappeared in a flash of blue indicating he teleported back to the village to continue his mission, Drag just smiled...as he could for a dragonoid, turning around to begin walking away while thinking. The Red Scaled Dragon could’ve shed more light to help Jaune and his quest, whatever it was but The Creature was still an independent Info Broker and required to be paid to give out information and knowing Jaune would return to him for said info and so the prospect of earning more gold was appealing enough to withhold information “Greater Teleportation” Drag exclaimed also disappearing in a flash of blue.

Reappearing the village in the village in blue, Jaune looked around once again seeing a lot of the preparations were nearly complete as most of the villages were gathering a lot of supplies and salvaged belongings in various places.  
Now the blonde man looked towards the back where several undead mage skeletons, not Elder Liches who retained their intelligence but they still can use third tier magic, there were four of them surrounding a group of Six Beastmen who were bound and on their knees. A few were whimpering at the captors who were the skeletal mages.  
Jaune held in mind to experiment with them by using the Dagons Bounty World Item to see just how terrifying its effects are in the new world “Lord Jaune…” Chief Vor called out after walking slowly towards the vampire, the blonde man took his attention away from the Bound Beasts to turn towards the snow white elder village chief “preparations have been met but you have yet to tell me how you’ll be taking us to your home.” “I have knowledge of a powerful teleportation spell that allows me to transport groups at once. Inform me when everyone is ready to leave and I’ll cast it” Vor nodded to turn and walk towards his people leaving the blonde man alone once again.  
Several minutes passed as Jaune was mentally going through his own self which was overlooking his personal MP which was full and his HP that was also full, Jaunes outfits that were gifted in the event were allowed to be enhanced with data crystals back in yggdrasil and allowed Jaune to add 20% HP and MP Regeneration so the amount of mana Jaune threw in his massacre has already been refilled.  
‘Alright so I get them near the range of death but then what? What can I do? From the looks of it, they are distrustful of my skeleton mages so they are on edge of undead so that doesn’t really complicate anything considering undead isn’t the only creatures I command in Nidafjoll but they are the easiest to control...hmmm but first the village, news will obviously travel from anyone who pass by the village and would assume someone like me or similar to me had attacked the village. The Beastmen Corpses can’t be used as an excuse either but...what if…’ Jaunes thoughts soon came to a grinding halt when he figured out a plan to move the villagers without causing suspicion of any possible created kingdoms or large villages.  
Jaune would create several human skeletons using the corpses of the fallen villagers as to expose that the village was attacked by the undead, skeletons however shouldn’t be it as that would rouse suspicion even more that a necromancer was pointing the finger at something else so an elder lich, a few gravekeepers and some skeleton knights and mages would be needed.  
“Everyone is now prepared, Lord Jaune” said the robed chief who snuck up on the vampire. Jaune held poor detection skills back in yggdrasil as he focused completely on open combat rather than stealth so the blonde man nodded as he looked towards everyone who gathered close “alright everyone, I’ll explain a few things now. You’ll be transported close to my home, Nidafjoll. You’ll be placed under my protection so anyone, ANYONE, who tries to harm you while you are on my lands will be cut down. While you are on my land you're free to rebuild what you had lost, your village chief will be known as the Village Governor who reports directly to me. And last thing, my guild is heteromorphic majority which means a lot of my people are non humans so I hope you’ll learn to tolerate and accept them”  
A lot of them looked apprehensive about being around Demi humans and non humans only to nod their heads believing that if the monstrous creatures that served Jaune would be as kind, they may give them a chance.  
The Vampire Lord smiled then turned towards the right “Travel Set: Gate” with the spell cast formed into a large black portal to which the townspeople began to walk through it finding themselves until the chief looked before he went through “are you coming Lord Jaune?” “In a bit, I will patrol the village one more time” Jaune lied about what he really is doing.  
After a few minutes with everyone through the portal except for the Beastmen to which the go through last until Jaune prevented two off the skeletal mages to remain, the two stared at Jaune waiting for there orders “bring me the bodies of all humans who had died, use speed enhancement magic to increase your mobility” with the undead nodding and a slight chant in an old tongue. The undead run fast in two separate directions.  
It took an hour while Jaune sat for the undead mages to bring every human corpse from the village, Jaune stared at one body for 20 Minutes which was the body or half of one that was the old woman who first pleaded for help from him though while waiting had been debating if he should use resurrection magic on her but decided against it as that would upset the balance of trust he formed with the villagers.  
“my friend, while I can’t bring you back to your previous form. Just knowing what I’m about to do will bring me no joy or happiness, if it were up to me and a completely different set of circumstances I would give you a proper burial however you’ll have to settle with the fact that your body will become an Overlord...it’s the least I can do” Jaune exclaimed to the corpse while knowing it wouldn’t respond, but it gave Jaune a feel of relief to having explain himself to her.  
The final body has been thrown on a large mound of bodies prompting the blonde man to get up from the stone boulder then extended his right hand from underneath towards the old woman first “Creation Set: Create High Tier Undead: Overlord” with the spell cast caused a black haze to exude from the extended which slowly crept to the old woman to which a black ooze covered her remains.  
The Goo expanded to form a skeletal form until said ooze dissipated revealing a tall dense skeleton with a basic brown mage robes, with no defining features on its bone white head except for the two glowing red dots in its eye sockets which is shown to be its eyes “your orders are to use the corpses behind you to create undead of your choosing then eliminate any who tries to investigate” “Yes...My Lord” it said in a deep husked tone and showing intelligence.  
Jaune smiled then turned slowly walking away allowing the two undead skeletons who helped the Overlord Necromancer to work the corpses, however as Jaune prepped his greater teleportation turned his head back towards the overlord “oh, one last thing. If anyone is strong enough confronts you, your not divulge any information about me” The Vampire ordered, the overlord turned its head towards the him and nodded “Understood, goodbye”  
Jaune turned around to start walking away “Travel Set: Greater Teleportation” with the spell casted prompted the Vampire Lord to disappear in a flash of blue, leaving behind a false attack by the undead.

-Meanwhile-  
The remaining villagers walked through the black portal to which they ended up in an entirely new location which was a clean grass plain field as far as the eye could see along with a large river going downwards towards the south and a large forest of Oak Trees, the fields giving off a feeling of peace.  
“Woah” “Amazing” “So Peaceful” “Beautiful” some of the remaining villagers commented at the sight, some smiled while others frowned for the loss they had back home and a few believed that the Beastmen would track them down again to finish the job “Chief” A woman called out to the white robed figure who turned to face a young woman, a similar outfit to him and long black hair “should we be following this ‘Jaune’ Character? How do we know if he would guarantee our safety?” Vor couldn’t fully believe that the man who single handedly defeated the beast creatures that attacked with powerful destruction and necromancy spells, with such power of those spells couldn’t be lesser than fourth tier and necromancy spells are frowned upon by much of the world.  
“We can’t fully be sure but he’s taken time out of his day to defend us like a hero, and he didn’t ask for anything yet not only that but he led us somewhere he promised that the Beastmen wouldn’t find us” The Chief explained his belief that the vampire would bring them peace, Vor Shinusk fully believed that.  
The woman nodded before walking away to look around again “Everyone! May I have your attention please!” A feminine voice called out prompting all villagers to turn towards the flowing river to find two figures standing over there, one was a woman would had animal hides cover her modesty but showed way to much skin to be around innocent children, her blonde had was loose and wavy to the winds however the second figure was mysterious as his clothes, his name was Nikolai and the gunner assassin to blood moon, his pants and shirt which were camouflage colored that have mixtures of different greens and perhaps a brown, it was the vest that caught them off guard as the humble villagers never seen light armor as elegantly crafted as they never seen bullet proof vests. Nikolais hair was black and slicked back with hair gel  
Nikolais weapons also got them on edge as they had never seen them before which were a handgun strapped to the gunner's right leg and a large light machine gun connected to a strap and suspended over nikolais neck while the M249 Saw as the weapons name was located behind the warrior.  
“My name is Evangeline! I’m a destruction and nature mage for Lord Jaune and Nidafjoll, my companion is Nikolai Ivanov. We were ordered by Lord Jaune to assist you. So long as you are on the land graciously provided to you, you will be under Lord Jaunes Protection so you need not to worry about security or peace” The Blonde Mage exclaimed which caused many smiles to the homeless people “yeah!” “That makes sense!” “Lord Jaune will protect us!” As few comments came from the slowly easing people.  
“Yes but let’s explain a few things yes?” Nikolai spoke up for the first time stepping towards as to show him speaking “as ordered by my Lord, while you were rebuilding your homes here. You need to learn to defend yourself, I’ll be teaching you all how to use weaponry that I carry. Guns. Someone else within Nidafjoll named Lady Weather will be coming by to teach you the way of the sword, Lady Evan will be assisting you in your construction but before we can start who is the village chief” the Gunner called out towards the former leader.  
The old chief walked to the front in front of his people bowing his head to the vastly superior warriors “I am the chief, Vor Shinusk. Thank you for taking us in Lady Evan, Lord Nikolai” the Mage Woman smiled gently at the human “it’s quite alright Chief, now I was ordered to give you a replica of a ring worn by Lord Jaune, this ring shows that you are a servant to Nidafjoll and it will recognize you as Governor to the village” she exclaimed the reason behind the gift before pulling a small ring box out of the item dimension, opening it with he single right hand exposing a platinum colored ring which decorated with beautiful smaller Red Gems which decorated the top of the ring which is above the larger emerald gem and beautiful smaller blue gems that decorated the bottom underneath the emerald.  
Vor stared at it as if it was the most beautifully crafted ring he’d ever seen in his life which would possibly be true as he was a chief for a predominantly poor village so at most for jewelry to him was a plain golden ring “T-Thank you Lady Evan!” “No problem Governor Vor, just know-“ Evan stopped herself for a moment pulling the ring away just as the old man reached for it, he gulped a lump of air as he saw a frightening look from her as if she was ready to end their miserable lives right then and there “if you EVER try to betray lord Jaune just know we will cut you down as swift, Are. We. Clear?”  
Vor immediately nodded not wanting to incur the mage woman’s wrath anymore then he already had “Y-Yes Ma’am!” With that response prompting Evans caring smile to return then placed the ring box into the governors hands “good, I’ll start bringing in the forces I was allowed to use to assist putting up builds, best do it now before before sundown” she said seeing many nods of the people, so she then raised her left hand to snap signaling her troops appearance.

-Location: Nidafjoll, Outside the Entrance of the Hall of Bones-  
Jaune Arc reappeared outside an ancient looking burial crypt usually found in cemeteries though it was empty inside except for a stone stairwell going down into the bone filled crypt, Jaune had returned finally after a days trip outside however the blonde man sees a man waiting outside of the crypt.  
A tanned skin man with pure snow white hair though slightly unkempt but tied into a ponytail, his outfit was a clean pressed blue striped suit as if tailored made for the demon that wore it “Drevis” Jaune called out to the guardian, The Archdevil smiled then kneeled to Nidafjolls rightful master “Lord Jaune, welcome back. I’m happy to see the One True God has not suffered a single scratch.” ‘Another God Reference…’ Jaune thinks to himself but decided not to question it “Yes, my journey has been productive and I learned a lot however in a few days time, I want you to get me the newly appointed village governor which is approximately 15 Miles south in the mountain range, he will be needed so I learn about this world” The Vampire explained his actions outside of the guild before walking past the archdevil who got up from his kneeling to follow his master.  
“Anything happened while I was gone?” Jaune asked as he was curious on what happens while he isn’t around “Nothing worth noting My Master but Execrux has some issues that he would like to address with you, so did Royal Captain Kirin. I believe she wished to discuss the Royal knights of the throne room” Jaune nodded as he walked through the bone filled halls of the tunnels “anything else?” “No my lord, none worth nothing but if I have then I’ll alert you as soon as possible” “very well Drevis, excellent work” the white haired man smiled brightly and bowed to his leader “such praise! Your generosity knows no bounds My Master!”  
‘No idea if that is genuine or brown nosing’ the blonde man thinks as he will be very busy for the next few days.

——  
Alright doods here is another chapter! The character ’LifesADrag’ is the sole property of @Obsidian Nova Arc so go on and thank him for graciously allowing me to use an old character he had created long ago. 

Now if any of you wanted to add an oc, be it Mulrichian(New World) or Yggdraslian(these are what I call players from Yggdrasil) then don’t hesitate because it’s gonna be a while before Ainz Ooal Gown enters the picture.


	8. Chapter 7: Existence

Chapter 7: Existance  
Note: Alright doods! Here is the next chapter of the story and I would like to know what you guys think of the story so far and if you have any ideas that you’d like to see in the story! Go ahead. I don’t mind.

Oh and romance, I’ve been thinking a lot but I feel that only a girl from the new world(or from Nazarick and Nidafjoll) would work more than anyone from Remnant.  
——

-Four Days Passed-  
It’s been four days since the arrival of the remnant of blood moon to which a lot had happen in such time frame, with the village growth managed to put up dozens of wooden buildings for the remaining villagers to live, the floor of the village are slowly have bricks crafted from boulders and stones then placing them onto the ground to use as a walkway.  
The Villagers are slowly returning to their normal way of life, as normal as they could after rooting up their whole community from a Beastmen attack and now living under a different lord.  
In the north is where an hour every day is mining away stone of the mountains to be used for bricks and housing.  
One Third of the remaining men are cutting down trees with many beefed up Chaugnar who took off their armor to cut down trees to be used for housing that was located to the west.  
Two Third of the men took several parties of skeletons to hunt down prey such as deers and rabbits for food.  
The Final Portion of the men assisted some of the females on farming the land towards the west where the large river stream was located, however crops couldn’t be grown yet as the plowing hadn't finished.

Inside a larger house used by the newly appointed governor Vor Shinusk in his usual white robes and hat was sitting on a newly crafted chair at the table obviously talking to someone that wasn’t in the room ‘My Lord, you’ll need to be careful if you plan to extend your reach towards the other countries. The Slane Theocracy would hunt you down if they knew the mysterious magic caster was a Vampire’ Vor exclaimed fearfully for his Masters safety for a pro human country.  
‘From what you told me about the Slane Theocracy, then it would be in my best interest to stay out of there radar’ Jaune responded through the message spell as he learned quite a bit about the neighboring countries, the Draconic Kingdom who was led by a royal queen who held a bloodline of a dragon.  
The Baharuth Empire which was located farther north of the mountain range and held a particular interest of politics and magic, the current leader was nicknamed the ‘Bloody Emperor’ or rose to power by purging a lot of the nobles that made up half of the political power spectrum of the whole kingdom, the Emperor's Magic Advisor who’s revered across Mulrichi as one of the greatest mages who lived, an old man known as ‘Flunder’ who could cast Sixth Tier Spells. Someone to watch out for.  
The Slane Theocracy would be a big problem in the future as there were noted to be pro human and slain hundreds even thousands of Demi Humans and Heteromorphs over its 600 Year existence since the time of these former Yggdrasil Players called the ‘Six Great Gods’, they were a magic oriented country so they hold magic caster’s at a higher pedestal and preached human supremacy. Sounds a lot like someone from two hundred years ago. It was Hitler.  
‘However if they enter mine then they will wish I kept out of there’s’ The Blonde Vampire exclaimed confidently as humans held the lowest stats of Yggdrasil so they wouldn’t be that much of a threat unless they were in groups, a tactic favored for humanoid players to kill off heteromorph Players.  
‘Understood Lord Jaune, are you leaving again today?’ The Governor asked as the Vampire Lord had been leaving the village for the past four days for mysterious experiments, one the vampire explained having used an item to turn a lake farther west of the forest that soon became a base for an aquatic heteromorphic species called ‘The Deep Ones’ they pledged their absolute loyalty to the Blonde Leader, Vor didn’t know how this happened or what happened to the Beastmen prisoners but could make a theory.  
Another experiment he heard was testing the limits of something called ‘Super Tier Magic’ and World Items, Super Tie Spells which were exclaimed to jaune as skills rather than pure spells so they don’t expend any mana casting them and World Items are claimed to be the strongest relics of the world, even claimed to have been crafted in the realm of gods.  
‘Yes, I believe I should start experiencing the world. To see the nations for myself. And to help others that are beyond the reach of Nidafjoll. You said that the best way to obtain experience and to help those in need would become an…’Adventurer’ I believe your term for it was. Now I will be indisposed for the meantime so I’m placing my trusted advisor Drevis in charge while I’m gone so if you have any problems, Little or Large. You are to bring them to him immediately’ The Vampire exclaimed his plan and informed Vor to make sure any problem was to be brought up ‘Understood Lord Jaune’   
The Message is finished prompting the old man to pant lightly as he still felt intimidated by the vampire even through a message spell “are you alright Governor?” A male voice catches the old man's attention prompting him to look at a young man heavily muscular with dirty short black hair “Yes Ragnar, I’m still intimidated by Lord Jaune” “really? I met him once and he seemed a lot more kind than our previous landlord” Ragnar commented before walking towards the village leader.  
“Yes, that is true. He does aim to improve our lives and the village of Haukagil, rather than suck us dry with unreasonable trade then use our women for his own pleasure” Vor exclaimed before grasping the edge of the table in anger before slowly letting go and smiling believing their luck had finally turned around.  
“Indeed, anyway. The Village Homes are coming along nicely and with the stone coming from the mountains used for bricking the roads and walls. Lady Evan is very popular to the young woman and the children while many of the men are taking a liking to Lord Nikolai” The Young Worker reported about their enhanced progress of the village and two warriors of Nidafjoll.  
Vor smiled towards Ragnar happy to know Jaunes people are being liked by the people “I’m happy about that, it gives them hope” 

-Location: North of the Haukagil Village, Mountain Range of Death, Nidafjoll, Floor 16; Grand Throne Room-  
“ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!” A loud booming voice is heard where Jaune sitting comfortably on his blood stone throne just blinked at said booming voice as his eyes landed on all the floor guardians of the Cult of the Blood Moon on Base of Nidafjoll, Drevis the tan blue stripe suited arch devil was frowning so deeply that his mouth would fall off but his displeasure was obvious “Lord Jaune, please forgive me but I must fully oppose your action! You are the supreme god of Nidafjoll! The one who gathered the other supreme beings! You are far too important to just waltz around unprotected!”  
Jaune looked at the remains of the kneeling servants to gauge their reactions to Jaunes request, and he had guessed. They were all displeased at him which was a kick in the heart as the blonde vampire viewed the NPCs as children created by Jaunes former guild mates.  
The White Haired Snowdown was frowning but not so much as a wolf in a pack, he couldn’t question the word of the packs alpha.  
The Light Muscular Vail was more neutral but held a disappointing glint in his dull blue eyes as is natural for a human predator slime.  
The Forest Spirit Evan was frowning deeply as she couldn’t bear the thought of losing the last person that had given her life and a home, especially since her master regarding Jaune very very highly.  
The Tallest Chamira Pelt couldn’t give much facial expression with its head being a horned goat even with its limited brain power could feel sadness of being abandoned like the rest of the blood moon supreme beings.  
The Shield Woman Yu was also frowning very deeply as her primary goal within the blood moon was to protect her floor and the people within, she would’ve done anything to protect the one who created her but to be denied her life’s existence was heart wrenching.  
The Purple Haired Weather didn’t frown like her NPC sister but held a more neutral look as she knew she didn’t want her master in continuous danger but knew information was a key vital resource.  
The Grin Lunatic Noir just gave repeated and erratic giggling as to expose her continuous madness however she was intelligent and knew the struggle her leader was facing between hiding like a hermit or living out in the open.   
Pine the human-like tree woman was frowning as well because she feared for her creators safety to which her circle of luck couldn’t reach and the best possible outcome couldn’t be achieved.  
The Stitched Flesh Pride who was kneeling next to his wife didn’t hold any opinion as his master, the strongest of them all, was more than capable of defending himself outside the walls of Nidafjoll.   
The Flowing Energy Cloak Berry didn’t hold any facial expression as she was incredibly confident in her creator and master that no matter what happens, he would return. Berry believed no one matched Jaune Arc in terms of combat perspective.  
The Demon Woman Koshi was torn between her master wanting to further the goal and standing of blood moon and their home of Nidafjoll, and wanting the demon woman to keep her master safe from the world.  
Lastly the Dark Angel Execrux who didn’t appear in the previous meeting four days ago was a large fallen angel man also as large as Pelt, he wore a pitch black halo over his head and heavy purple and black robes covering his body except to show pure black boots, the mans helmet was similar to a royal guard full plate helmet. Execrux was confident the master of Nidafjoll could claim victory from any opponent but to travel into the unknown with no information was littered with heavy risks especially since no one knew how strong the worlds warriors were.  
Jaune looked at all of his kneeling guardians as he looked towards them for unseen guidance “I assume you all are against my journey to the Draconic Kingdom?” “YES!” came the response from all the guardians combined, the blonde man groaned a bit as this would indeed be a troubling issue to bring up “of course, I’m not saying that any of you could achieve my course of action with faster and greater results but from what Governor Vor explained. The Draconic Kingdom is a human majority country with even a single citizen having never seen anything outside of Demi Humans so they won’t be too kind of heteromorphs plus we need nidafjoll to remain functioning as well as extend any helping hand to my village project”.  
“But Lord, you are the singular figure that leads our home. The One True Supreme Being who commanded the remaining supreme beings before they all left us” The Shadow Cloaked Woman spoke up since arriving in the throne room “if you were to perish, then our loyalty. Our purpose would be destroyed along with you” Jaune remained silent for the time even closing his eyes racking his brain to rationalize such thought until a memory vision appeared where a silver eyed red cloaked teen girl stood ‘As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!’ Ruby Rose, Jaunes first friend at Beacon, had explained why she wanted to be a huntress which correlated extremely closely to why he wanted to be a hero.  
Jaune understood the words said by his subordinates but Jaune needed to continue his heroism to garner support and funding for his village project, he owed much to the villagers who lost absolutely everything. The Vampire had already made preparations to conquer the Beastmen Country then destroy them completely.  
“Very well...Drevis” Jaune agreed then called out the treasurer who lifted his head from his kneeling posture “Yes?” “You're worried that I would die if I strayed too far from our home, yes?” The Arch Devil nodded at the question “then to lift your worries, I’ll be taking someone with me for protection.” The Treasurer smiled as he knew one of the guardians held the Levels and Skills strong enough to defend their god “Absolutely! Who?”   
The Blonde man took another sweep of his subordinates wondering who would match Jaunes skill set especially since he decided to play the part of a dedicated magic caster.  
Snowdown was an unarmed monk which would be good but he was needed to defend the front door of the guild.  
Vail was also a monk like snow and he held classes of assassin and ninja, he was great for stealth and open combat.  
Evan was a pure mage like the blonde vampire but she is the only known NPC of Yggdrasil to have claimed the Rare Job Class ‘World Disaster’.  
Pelt was a no go as he was required to initiate the Beast Destruction Plan plus he’s a Beastman Chimera.  
Yu was perfect for her absolute defense but she was horrible in combat so she couldn’t be taken away from Blood Moon.  
Weather was a good choice as her skills and levels in various blade warrior classes, the ‘Tri Wield Special Skill’ was strong but didn’t come close to her ‘Single Wield Special Skill’  
Noir couldn’t be left out into the public because of her continuous downfall into madness and her use of her skills of her class ‘Puppeteer’ would raise a lot of red flags.  
Pine was a heteromorph and having no good combat skills would make her a bad choice to take, plus she couldn’t be seen in public outside the village without fear of being cut down...or burned.  
Pride was an Undead Frankenstein with Undead outside the village being a scourge so Jaune couldn’t allow him outside a safe distance without being rushed to be cut down.  
Berry is a lifeline of information between the guild and the village especially being one of two NPCs of blood moon to have assassin and ninja classes, She also possesses a strong magic oriented class called Chrono Master granting the shadow woman control over time in a range. She was required to remain in the guild.  
Koshi would be a good choice but with her use of dark and instant death magic would raise dozens of crimson red flags plus she wore her devil wings proudly and on display so it would tip off her heteromorphism.  
Execrux was the final line between any possible intruders of Nidafjoll and the members of the Cult of the Blood Moon, so he couldn’t be allowed to stray too far from the guild.  
‘Snow, Vale and Weather are all three good options but fear of the causing the guild to go unprotected because two many guardians was missing, this is what kept the blonde man to think on his course of action but also keep the children of his former friends from harming themselves because of him ‘Unarmed Monk, Unarmed Monk Ninja or Master Swordswoman...which would complement a powerful magic caster...I believe Vail would match up to the character I’m playing to get’ Jaune exclaimed in his thoughts almost looked like he was sleeping because the blonde man had closed his eyes to think more clearly, he reopened them to expose the clarity shown within his blue iris.  
“Vail, having taken account of the classes you were given upon your creation. You’d be the perfect guardian for me during my mission outside the mountain range.” Vail smiled brightly and bowed his head “yes, of course master!” “Now has this matter been settled?” Jaune asked looking at the guardians once again, seeing most nodding their heads, having no issue with their leader's safety when a guardian was accompanied.  
“Good, before I retreat to my personal quarters. Drevis. You said you had a matter relating to the Northern Border of the Mountain Range that needed to be brought to my attention?” The Vampire asked as yesterday he had sent a large war party of undead with an Overlord Wiseman leading the charge.  
An Overlord Wiseman was one of the few undead so powerful that in order to create it, the necromancer was forced to lose a max of 5 Levels however an Overlord was strong and a high tier undead but there were other variants of an overlord so no levels were needed to create the base unlike the wiseman.  
Jaune wielded several Sealing Crystals that held Overlord Wisemen during the last three years of the game.  
Jaune holds numerous sealing crystals that contain some powerful monsters, undead and summoned creatures. Jaune held the intent that in order to turn the tables against a stronger opponent, one must make preparations such as seal powerful spells and or monsters into crystals. Sealing Crystals are incredibly powerful but they are rare to get unless someone was able to claim the crafting recipe.  
“Ah, yes! I had been given a report from Commander Wisemen about their trip to the border and they found a village with only humans inhabiting it. They seemed to have been mining inside the mountains for stones and ores, Apparently these ignorant humans have yet to get the message that these mountains belong to you and any and all material mined is the same point of stealing so please give me the order to attack” The Devil exclaimed as his face contorted with rage.  
Jaune almost said to leave the village alone but closed as he thought more about this as mining is a relatively slow process though if the humans ever thought to mine deeper, they would see Nidafjoll. The Blonde Man was confident that no matter what the world threw, the guild would remain standing however that would mean being known to the various countries that heteromorphs were living in the mountains especially undead, that would instigate a joined effort to get rid of the undead by various nations because of how much of a blight said undead were to the living.  
The Vampire just sighed as he didn’t want to condemn any innocent person to death without reason but as the sole leader and remaining member of blood moon, Jaune held more responsibility to protect his people then some average joes “Yes, send the word. No Mercy” The Blonde Man hated himself even more because of that but as most heroes would say...you can’t save everyone.   
Drevis gave a sickening dark grin as the command was issued, even bowing his head “your wish is my command…” 

-An Hour Later-  
Outside of an elegantly crafted silver door where two women with heavy sets of platinum armor and wielding equally beautiful divine ranked spears stood on both sides of said door.  
They were two members of the Blood Moon Royal Guard to which during the past four days had allowed to memorize all of the royal knights names which was due to the blonde mans natural photographic memory, there names were Vivian who was the blue haired woman on the right of the door and Sarah who was the blonde haired woman on the left side of the door.  
The door that Vivian and Sarah were guarding was the entrance to the guild master personal chambers which in Jaune Arcs words, a safe space to which the blonde man could unwind. He takes a restoration break every so often in the past few days as a way to mentally replenish himself from long days which soon became blended together because due to the Basic Undead Trait of Biological Resistance 3, removed the need for food, water or sleep however unlike the skeleton undead which removed all need of self sustainability. Jaune as a vampire requires a constant stream of blood to function.  
The Blonde Man was standing in front of a full length mirror exposing an image of the guild master himself but not in his usual and favored out of the thieves calling apparel set but instead he wore his personal Divine Crafted Outfit.  
The moss green pants were similar to the style of a military combat leader as did the black boots, the moss green under sleeved shirt was in the same militant style as pants and with a midnight black bullet proof vest.   
The Blonde Man admired his true outfit as this was the one the Vampire Lord wore for the majority of his time on Yggdrasil until having lost both the boots and the vest after being killed twice as well as 10 Levels due to resurrection during a raid on a world boss, luckily one of his raid mates was a priest and knew a resurrection spell while the second time was due to a cash item ring that was imbued with an instant resurrection spell, Jaune rebought the ring after the raid boss as a second health bar for stronger enemies however the vampire didn’t think of to buy anymore True Resurrection Rings in case as having one on his avatar always gave a peace of mind.  
The Blonde Man twirled as to see the full scope of his militant style outfit as the style looked out of place for a non technologically age style game like Yggdrasil but Item Skins allowed for players to fully customize on what the looks of any items they made were so era of weapons or armor is not an issue.  
Jaune takes the black tinted cloak of reshaping and threw it over his shoulders then buttoning up the top around his neck before flipping up the hoodie covering a majority of his head and blonde hair but the vampire frowned as he took a deeper notice of his unnatural pale white skin so any human who has run ins with vampires before or with greater perception would uncover that the Blood Moon Leader was a vampire ‘ok, I got my outfit down but what can I wear to cover my face? I don’t typically wear masks or helmets so I don’t collect them plus with my outfit it wouldn’t be appalling.’ Jaune mentally debates on what to do to hide his face as he ruled out magic as those with strong perception and or immune to illusion magic would see through it.  
The Vampire kept thinking on how to cover his face so as to not expose his unnatural white pigment of his skin before remembering something in his guild's inventory ‘oh wait! The Mask of Jealousy, one of the absolute worthless items of the whole game, no stats nor can’t be upgraded through item crystals. I only kept it around because it was one of its kind’ Jaune thinks as he pushed his hand through a dark portal then pulled out revealing a red face mask with an open mouth of jagged teeth and two cyan colored eyes.  
The Mask of Jealousy was a relic item with no stats nor can’t it be enhanced so many players believed it was a gag item awarded to players who remained on Yggdrasil during Christmas Eve for a minimum of two hours.  
Jaune places the mask over his face which magically attaches with no need for a band to remain on the head, then he looks at the full length mirror to see a masked man in a black cloak only showing the boots ‘Damn I look badass, so mysterious. But what should I call myself? The Masked Caster of the South would be good for a title but not for a name...hmmm…’   
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
*Knock*  
Came three knocks on the metallic door “Come In” the blonde man exclaimed mindlessly to the guest, the door opened revealing Vail with a different change of clothing which the pants and boots were similar in style to the Guild Master but the shirt was skin tight and sleeveless exposing what muscle he had in his thin arms along with a strap vest where a high rarity steel knife was clipped to his left bosom.  
“I’m checking in to see if you are ready Lord Jaune” “just about my friend, I was merely thinking of something” Jaune answered the slime's question before turning around towards the guardian “how do I look?” Vail stared at the mask then grinned a bit, almost fooled that the man in front of the slime wasn’t even the vampire lord “I not almost didn’t recognize you My Lord, but why the mask? Someone of your standing shouldn’t be forced to hide behind a mask” The Purple Haired Monk responded then asked as he wasn’t sure why Jaune, the strongest of the guild, feared being seen.  
“To hide my nature as a vampire, do not forget my Second Floor Guardian that the undead are a scourge of the living and the living fears on what the undead could due since they do not feel pain and they are essentially eternal so they do not age, imagine the amount of knowledge they could amass if given enough time” Jaune exclaimed the reason for why he is wearing the mask.  
The Slime Man nodded then questioned on the first step of their journey “My Lord, would you like to explain where we will be going?” “Ah Yes, come over here” Jaune asked the guardian towards the elegantly crafted wooden table where a map of the known new world is shown with many markings on it as it showed that Jaune was determining the best course of action.  
“The Slane Theocracy are a Pro Human Country and they would not hesitate to attack the moment we step on their borders.  
“Re-Estize Kingdom of the west is a little too far for us plus with their weakened economy due to yearly wars with the Baharuth Empire, going there would be less ideal.   
“The Draconic Kingdom is closer to us but under the situation against the country of the Beastmen would place the whole kingdom under a state of emergency and would be extremely cautious about outsiders plus with no form of usable ID would make us suspicious.   
“So the only country that would be doable for us and to allow us to work as adventurers would be the Baharuth Empire plus this would grant me a chance to meet the so called ‘World's Strongest Magic Caster’ Flunder, the only man who can use Sixth Tier Magic.” Jaune has fully explained his course of action concerning the only kingdom worth going towards with a second priority of meeting Flunder.  
“Seems about right my lord but what if your identity is revealed?” “I will deal with it when the time comes but for the meantime, let us focus on being the best adventurers the empire will know” Jaune exclaimed as he started making his way towards the metal door but stopped momentarily to turn his head to Vail “oh and Vail? When we are out in the open...I want you to refer to me as Raife” “Understood, Sir Raife”


End file.
